Troubles
by Face-Of-Deception
Summary: The teens of the future deal with some of their small troubles.
1. Default Chapter

Courtney and Brian Beck- live in Harborview Towers with their children, she's a lawyer and co-owns Kelly's, and he's a police officer.  
  
Kaley Caroline Beck (16)- daughter of Courtney and Brian, girlfriend of Jaxton Jacks, sophomore at PCH, friends with Micah, Nicki, Aubrey, and Lexa.  
  
Kaden Mathew Beck (16)- oldest son of Courtney and Brian, twin brother of Kaley, sophomore at PCH, bestfriends with Alex.  
  
Brian 'BJ' James Beck (14)- youngest son of Courtney and Brian, going out with Jaydah Smith, friends with Jake and Noah.  
  
Sonny and Carly Corinthos- live in the HVT with their kids across from Courtney and Brian.  
  
Michael Alan Corinthos III (23)- son of Carly and Sonny, going to college at Yale.  
  
Kristina Chloe Corinthos (18)- daughter of Alexis and Sonny, senior at PCH, bestfriends with Leila Cassidine.  
  
Morgan Stone Corinthos (17)- youngest son of Carly and Sonny, junior at PCH, dating Nicki Cassidine, friends with Jaxton and Chance.  
  
Michaela 'Micah' Adela Corinthos (16)- daughter of Carly and Sonny, sophomore at PCH, bestfriend of Kaley, Kaden, Lexa, Aubrey, and Nicki, girlfriend of Alex Smith.  
  
Nikolas and Emily Cassidine- live at Wyndemere, parents of Leila, Nicki, and Luka, he's a teacher and she's a doctor.  
  
Leila Page Cassidine (18)- oldest daughter of Nik and Emily, bestfriends with her cousin Kristina.  
  
Nikolette 'Nicki' Monica Cassidine (16)- youngest daughter of Nik and Emily, friends with Aubrey, Kaley, Lexa, and Micah, dating Morgan Corinthos.  
  
Lukas Nikolai Cassidine (11)- only son of Nik and Emily, not really in the story.  
  
Zander and Gia Smith- parents of Alex and Jaydah, he runs a bike shop, she's a lawyer.  
  
Alexander 'Alex' Cameron Smith (16)- sophomore at PCH, going out with Micah Corinthos, bestfriends with Kaden.  
  
Jaydah Kali Smith (14)- freshman at PCH, dating BJ Beck, friends with Lauran and Beckley.  
  
Ric and Elizabeth Lansing- parents of Aubrey, Jake, and Elijah, he's DA, she's an artist and co-owns Kelly's with Courtney.  
  
Aubrey Emilya Smith-Lansing (16)- sophomore at PCH, friends with Nicki, Micah, Lexa, and Kaley, daughter of Zander and Liz, likes Kaden Beck.  
  
Jake Rylon Lansing (14)- freshman at PCH, oldest son of Ric and Liz, going out with Lauran Spencer, friends with Noah and BJ.  
  
Elijah Cory Lansing (11)- youngest son of Liz and Ric, not really in the story.  
  
Jasper 'Jax' and Samantha Jacks- parents of Jaxton and Beckley, they both work at Jax's company.  
  
Jaxton Cody Jacks (17)- son of Jax and Sam, junior at PCH, dating Kaley Beck, friends with Morgan and Chance.  
  
Beckley Jane Jacks (14)- daughter of Jax and Sam, freshman at PCH, dating Noah Ashton, friends with Lauran and Jaydah.  
  
Lucky and Summer Spencer- parents of Lexa and Lauran.  
  
Lexa Kylie Spencer (16)- oldest daughter of Lucky and Summer, sophomore at PCH, friends with Aubrey, Nicki, Micah, and Kaley, dating Chance Ashton.  
  
Lauran Kate Spencer (14)- youngest daughter of Summer and Lucky, freshman at PCH, dating Jake Lansing.  
  
Ned and Skye Ashton- parents of Chance and Noah.  
  
Chance Isaac Ashton (17)- oldest son of Ned and Skye, friends with Jaxton and Morgan, dating Lexa Spencer, friends with Morgan and Jaxton.  
  
Noah Jamie Ashton (14)- youngest son of Ned and Skye, going out with Beckley Jacks, friends with Jake and BJ. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kaley was so terrified, she was running out of her school building with her hands on her head, and men were shouting orders at her and her classmates.  
  
She got out to the street, her father was one of the men still outside the building, she wanted to hug him, but she couldn't interfere with his duty. He was called closer to the building not too long after they got the kids out.  
  
There were tons of people at PCH that day, family had crowded around to make sure their children were okay, after they heard on the news that their children were being held hostage by 6 of their classmates. Kaley was one of the people in the second group to be let out, she was terrified, shaking. She spotted her friend Lexa Spencer.  
  
"Lexa, have you seen Aubrey or Nicki or Jaxton?" Kaley asked as she hugged her friend, they were both crying.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Have you seen my brothers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is your dad here?"  
  
"Yeah. Yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I just saw him, but he had to go somewhere else on the school grounds."  
  
"Lexa!" they heard someone yell, they turned around it was Lexa's mom, Summer who was like another mom to Kaley as well.  
  
"Mom!" Lexa squealed as they flung their arms around eachother.  
  
"How are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mom, just a little shook up."  
  
"What about you Kaley? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine too."  
  
"Where's Lauran?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her."  
  
"So she's still in there." Summer said as she held the two girls tightly to her.  
  
None of the kids could leave unless parents came to pick them up because they didn't want anyone walking around the school, and they couldn't use buses because the drivers were held up in the building. Courtney had to drive to Albany the night before for some business, and so she wasn't there.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"They're letting another group of kids out!" the cops began to yell  
  
Kaley immediately noticed her twin brother leading the group, when they got close enough Kaley yelled at him and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Did BJ come out with you?"  
  
"I don't know who all came out with me."  
  
"KB!" they heard a voice yell, they both turned around since their little brother was the only one who said that, they knew he was okay.  
  
"Thank God, that you're okay." Kaley said as she put her arms around her brother.  
  
"I'm going to call Mom." Kaden said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"No, there's no need to worry her." Kaley said as she held her hand over the phone.  
  
"I'm going to call Aunt Carly to see if she can come pick us up." Kaden said  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Too late." BJ said as he spotted their aunt and godmother.  
  
"Aunt Carly." Kaley said  
  
"Are you all okay?" Carly asked as she caressed Kaley's cheek wiping the tears away.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine, just a little shook up, that's all." Kaden replied  
  
"Come on, I'm going to take you home since your mom's gone, but she got the news and she's on her way home. Where's your father?"  
  
"He's somewhere closer to the building."  
  
"Okay, well let's go."  
  
"I want to wait until my friends get out." Kaley said  
  
"No, you don't need to be here, they don't need you in the way." Carly replied as she urged Kaley to follow  
  
"Ma'am, are these your children?"  
  
"They're my god-children, their father is chief-of-police, Brian Beck, so he can't take them home, and their mother is out of town. So I've come to get them." Carly replied  
  
"I'm not sure if we can let you do that." He said  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to because I'm taking them whether we're suppose to or not." Carly said  
  
"Okay, first the children have to sign this list and you have to sign next to them saying that you took them." The man said handing them a clipboard.  
  
Kaley signed first, "Can you tell my Daddy where we went?"  
  
"If I see him." The man replied  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They left, and went home, Carly kept the kids with her all day, about 4 in the afternoon they were watching TV, and a news bulletin came on.  
  
"This is a special news bulletin concerning the hostage situation at Port Charles High School. All of the students and faculty have been released, there were no casualties, except for the six hostage takers, who took their own lives in front of the ones left in the building." They reported  
  
"All that to just take their own lives." Courtney said as she walked in.  
  
"Mom!" Kaley squealed as she almost tackled her mother.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah Mom we're fine." Kaden replied as he and BJ came over to their mother and sister.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ya know, I was sitting in that classroom in the floor. Since they had all started shooting to get our attention and to get us into classrooms, and then later we heard more shooting, I didn't know if you were dead or alive or hurt. I sit there and prayed that you and all of our friends were okay." Jaxton said as he kissed Kaley's forehead.  
  
"Well I wanted to stay, but Aunt Carly made me come with her."  
  
"You didn't need to be there Kaley, you're lucky you got to go home." Jaxton said  
  
"I know, but I was so terrified for you, Aubrey, and Nicki that I couldn't think straight. I laid down for awhile, but every time I'd close my eyes, I'd picture you, Aubrey, or Nicki on a stretcher being carried out of their with blood all over you."  
  
"What about Lexa?"  
  
"Lexa was in the first group out, she was out there when I got there, and when I left you were the three of my loved ones still in there."  
  
"Have you talked to any of them?"  
  
"Yeah I called them all earlier. Nicki got out before the men killed themselves."  
  
"Yeah after awhile they finally just put all of us in the cafeteria." Jaxton explained  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Ryan Bleakly, Brent Gillian, Lance Rockwell, Carson Ritter, Blake Preston, and MJ Garrison."  
  
"I don't know about the rest of them, but Blake he sat next to me in English Lit, and he always seemed so nice."  
  
"Well, they were all strung out during this whole thing."  
  
"That scares me."  
  
Should I continue? Review and let me know if you think it sucks or rocks or anywhere in betweens. Thanks 


	3. Chapter 2

The next day  
  
"I can't believe you guys, Kaden and I are 16, and BJ is 14. How could you do this, it's crazy." Kaley yelled at her mother.  
  
"Well, this wasn't exactly planned, but we're not going to be ungrateful. Me and your father wanted another baby after BJ, but we couldn't ever have one, now we're going to." Courtney replied  
  
"How far along are you."  
  
"Almost four months."  
  
"And you just now found out?"  
  
"No, we found out about 2 months ago, but since I started showing, we decided we'd tell you."  
  
"This isn't fair, Mom, you're like 40, and you're having more kids." Kaley said  
  
"I'm not 40, I'm 37."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"What's going on here?" Brian asked as he walked in, "I could hear you yelling out in the hall."  
  
"I just told Kaley the news." Courtney replied  
  
"You're not too happy about it huh princess?" Brian asked his daughter  
  
"No, not really." She replied, "I'm going to talk to Lexa, Nicki and Aubrey."  
  
"Be careful sweetie." Courtney said before she slammed the door.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Brian said as he took his wife into his arms.  
  
"It's okay, you know she's always had that temper, it comes from my side of the family, and her uncle is the worst." Courtney replied  
  
10 minutes later Kaley Beck walked into Kelly's, on her way she had called three of her four best friends Lexa Spencer, Nicki Cassidine and Aubrey Lansing. They were both there waiting on her.  
  
"What's up Kaley?" Nicki asked as Kaley sat down.  
  
"Can I get you something Kaley?" Liz asked as she walked up.  
  
"How about some new parents?" Kaley said jokingly  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Liz asked, "I'll get you a shake, you like chocolate right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A few minutes later she pulled up a chair and sat by them sitting the shake in front of Kaley.  
  
"Okay, spill, what's up?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Well, my mom announced to me this morning that she is having another baby."  
  
"What?" the four squealed  
  
"Yeah, if it's not crazy enough around our house, with 3 teenagers, we're throwing another baby into the mix." Kaley said  
  
"I'm happy for your parents Kaley, but I can tell you're not so excited." Liz said, Liz and Courtney had become friends because Ric and Brian were friends through the PCPD, Liz was like an aunt to Kaley.  
  
"That's not exactly the word, no." Kaley said, "Try perturbed, frustrated."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Liz said  
  
They continued to talk but Kaley needed to go.  
  
"Well, how about you and Aubrey spend the night at my house, and we can just have fun, forget about your parents and the baby too." Nicki said  
  
"Will it be okay with your mom?" Kaley asked  
  
"It always is, isn't it?" Lexa said  
  
"Yeah, your mom's pretty cool." Aubrey replied  
  
"And if it's not okay with her, you guys can come stay at our house." Liz said  
  
"Thanks you guys." Kaley said, "I'm going to go, and tell my mom I'm going to your house."  
  
"Okay, see ya later, I'll call ya if we're going to Aubrey's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She walked off the elevator of the Harborview Towers, she had lived there ever since she was little. Jason had let Courtney have to penthouse, and he left town, when he came back he lived above Jake's. She saw her Aunt Carly coming out of her penthouse.  
  
"Kaley, I have a surprise for you." Carly said  
  
"What is it Aunt Carly?"  
  
"Morgan and Michaela are coming home, I'm going to meet them now." Carly replied  
  
"Really, how come they get to come home?" Kaley asked  
  
"Well, your uncle decided that there was no more danger, even though there wasn't any in the first place." Carly said  
  
"Cool, I'll tell Nicki she'll probably she excited about it. We'll probably call them later. I want to talk to Micah, and I know Nicki will want to talk to Morgan." Kaley said  
  
"Okay. See you later Kaley."  
  
"Bye Aunt Carly."  
  
She walked into the penthouse, and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch, Courtney was crying.  
  
"What's wrong Mom?" Kaley asked  
  
"Well we told your brothers about the baby, and they had about the same reaction you did." Brian replied  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, it was impulse. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not especially happy about it, but I'm not going to give you anymore grief over it, and I'll learn to be happy for you." Kaley said as she sat down on the coffee table in front of her mom.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Courtney said as she looked up at her daughter.  
  
"I know that your emotions are going crazy, so I'm going to try to help you out as much as possible, because I know Kaden and BJ probably won't be willing. I love you Mom, I want you to be happy." Kaley said as she hugged her mother.  
  
"I love you too princess." Courtney said  
  
"We both love you." Brian added as he hugged his wife and daughter.  
  
"I love you too Daddy." Kaley said  
  
"Michaela and Morgan are coming home." Courtney said  
  
"I know, Aunt Carly told me." Kaley replied  
  
"When did you see her?"  
  
"Out in the hall, she was getting ready to leave to go meet them at the airport."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get ready, me, Lexa, and Aubrey are spending the night with Nicki." Kaley said as she started up the stairs  
  
"Oh you are?"  
  
"Yeah, if it's okay with you." Kaley said with a smile  
  
"It's okay with me if it's okay with your Dad." Courtney said, Brian gave a disapproving look.  
  
"Please Daddy." She pleaded  
  
"Well, I guess so." He replied  
  
"Thank you Daddy."  
  
Later  
  
"Hey, I'm here to get Kaley." Aubrey said  
  
"Hey Aubrey, she's in her room talking to Micah." Courtney replied  
  
"On the phone? I thought they couldn't call." Aubrey said  
  
"No, Micah and Morgan came home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you can go on up there if you want." Courtney said as Aubrey proceeded up the stairs, and into Kaley's room, which said 'Kaley' in orange on the door.  
  
"Micah you're back." Aubrey squealed  
  
"Hey Aub, yeah, I just got home today." Micah replied  
  
"Nicki's going to be so excited you guys are back." Kaley said  
  
"You should come over tonight, we're all staying at Nicki's." Aubrey said  
  
"I don't think my mom will let me, since I haven't been home in almost 2 weeks." Micah replied  
  
"Okay, I see how you are, rather be with your family than your friends." Kaley said sarcastically, they laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, I'll talk to you guys later." Micah said  
  
"Okay, tell Morgan that Nicki will probably call him later." Aubrey said  
  
"I will, unless he calls her first, that's all he talked about on the way home, Nicki, Nicki, Nicki." Micah replied  
  
"But you probably talked about Alex all the way home too Micah." Kaley said  
  
"Not as much as he talked about Nicki." Micah replied as they walked down the stairs, "See you later Aunt Courtney, bye Uncle Brian."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Courtney replied  
  
"Bye Mom." She said as she hugged her mother  
  
"Bye Kaley."  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Princess." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Bye guys." Aubrey said before they walked out.  
  
"Hey Micah, don't say anything to your mom about the baby, I don't think Mom's told her yet." Kaley said as she hit the elevator button.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I'll talk to ya later." Kaley said as she hugged her cousin.  
  
"Bye you guys." Micah said before she walked into the penthouse.  
  
The elevator opened and the girls ran into Jason, "Hey Jason." They both said  
  
"Hey girls." He replied, as they got on the elevator, he was thinking about how lonely his life was and how either of those girls could be his daughters, instead they belonged to two, actually three, men who despised him. His ex-wife's husband, Brian Beck, his ex-girlfriend's husband, Ric Lansing, and his enemy's sidekick, Zander Smith.  
  
They drove out to the launch, and got in a boat which took them to Wyndemere.  
  
"Good evening girls."  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Lansbury." Aubrey and Kaley replied in unison.  
  
"Nikolette should be in the study with her sister and Miss Spencer." She said  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Lansbury." Kaley said before they walked off and into the study.  
  
"Nicki, you can't have that shirt, it's mine." They heard Nicki's sister, Leila said  
  
"Okay, but I'm wearing it."  
  
"Hey you guys." Aubrey said as they two walked in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Guess what Nicki." Kaley said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Morgan and Micah came home."  
  
"Are you serious? Oh I have to go call Morgan. Why didn't you bring Micah out here with you?"  
  
"She couldn't come over." Kaley replied  
  
"Okay, well I hate to ditch you guys for now, but I have a very important call to make." Nicki said before she ran out.  
  
"So girls, what are your plans for the summer?" Leila asked, "Since it's like 3 months away."  
  
"I don't know, I'll probably go spend some time on the island with Micah, ya know get out of the house as much as possible. I might take Nicki, Lexa, and Aubrey with me if I can." Kaley replied  
  
"I think Mom's wanting to go to Texas, her sister lives down there, I think she's wanting to get rid of me and Lauran and she's going to dump us off with Aunt Pam."  
  
"I'm just gonna chill, and shop a lot." Aubrey said  
  
"Sounds like fun, I guess I'm going to chill while I can, then get ready for college." Leila said  
  
"Are you going to live here?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Yeah, since there's so much room." Leila replied  
  
"My mom's having a baby." Kaley said  
  
"Congratulations." Leila replied  
  
"She's not too happy about it." Aubrey said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm 16, my youngest sibling is 2 years younger than me, our house is crazy enough, and everyone in it is crazy. So hey why not add another one into the bunch?" Kaley said  
  
"You should be happy, it's cool, I was 3 when Nicki was born and 7 when Luka was born, I loved every minute of it." Leila explained  
  
"Yeah, well I was barely even 2 years-old when BJ was born and not even 2 minutes-old when Kaden was born."  
  
"So you're still not too happy about it?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"How did you get here?" Aubrey asked as Kaden walked in.  
  
"He has his license, he can drive." Kaley replied  
  
"Kaley, come on, we have to go to the hospital." Kaden said  
  
"Why, what happened?" Kaley asked  
  
"Micah, she and Kristina were in a wreck, we have to go." Nicki said as she walked in.  
  
"How did you know?" Kaden asked  
  
"I was on the phone with Morgan." Nicki replied  
  
"Don't worry about that, let's go." Kaley said as she got up, "I might be back later you guys."  
  
"We might be up to the hospital later too, because we can't leave right now." Nicki said  
  
They got to the hospital, and saw Sonny and Carly there, "Aunt Carly!" Kaley squealed  
  
"Kaley, Kaden, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Kaden came out to Wyndemere to get me, told me Micah and Kristina were in a wreck. How are they?" Kaley replied  
  
"I'm not sure, Kristina is in surgery, and we haven't heard anything on Michaela." Carly said  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Alexis asked as she walked up.  
  
"Alexis, she's in surgery." Sonny said  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She and Micah were going down Charles Street on their way to pick up Michael from the airport when a woman ran a stop sign and collided with them, causing a pile up."  
  
"Micah? I thought Micah and Morgan were on the island." Alexis said  
  
"They came back today." Kaden replied  
  
"Where's my Mom and Dad?" Kaley asked  
  
"I don't know sweetheart." Carly replied as she put her arm around her niece.  
  
"Where's BJ?" Courtney asked as she ran in.  
  
"I don't know we haven't seen him, Mom, why?" Kaley asked  
  
"He was in that wreck, Skye and Noah came to pick him up after Kaden left, he was going to spend the night with Noah." Courtney replied  
  
"Oh my god, I hope they're okay."  
  
"I figured that's why you are here." Courtney said  
  
"No, Michaela and Kristina were in the wreck too." Carly replied  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
"Kristina is in surgery, and." Carly was cut off by a doctor.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"That's us." Sonny said as he and Carly stepped forward  
  
"Your daughter is in ICU with her right collar bone broken, her right leg broken and her right arm is crushed. They said the car that hit them on her side of the car right where she was sitting." The doctor said  
  
"Can we go see her?" Carly asked  
  
"Yes, but only immediate family." He replied  
  
"Have you heard anything on Kristina Davis-Corinthos?" Sonny asked  
  
"I believe she's still in surgery, they're having to stop some internal bleeding." He replied  
  
"Are you going to stay down here and wait to hear about Kristina or are you coming with me?" Carly asked  
  
"I want to go upstairs to see Micah." Kaley whispered to Courtney  
  
Sonny heard her, "I'm going to stay here, why don't you take Kaley with you." He suggested  
  
"Okay." She replied, "Come on sweetheart."  
  
Kaley followed her, Courtney turned to the doctor and asked, "Have you heard anything on BJ Beck?"  
  
"He's in an exam room." The doctor replied, "I'll find him for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Kaley and Carly walked upstairs silently, "Are you scared sweetie?" Carly asked as she put an arm around her shaking niece.  
  
"Yeah, last time a wreck like this happened, one of my good friends was in it, and she was killed. Aunt Carly, I don't want that happening again." Kaley replied as she buried her face in her aunt's chest, "I don't want Micah to die."  
  
"Micah's not going to die Kaley, do you hear me?" Carly asked as she pulled Kaley in front of her and held her by the shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I can't help it I just get so frustrated sometimes." Kaley replied as they walked into the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" a lady behind the desk asked  
  
"What room is Michaela Corinthos in?" Carly said  
  
"Are you immediate relatives?" the lady asked  
  
"Yes, I'm her mother and this is my niece." She replied  
  
"Are you sixteen?" she asked  
  
"Yes." Kaley replied  
  
"She's in room 10." The lady replied  
  
They walked back, with the first look at her bestfriend, Kaley threw her hand over her mouth and more tears fell from her crystal blue eyes. Michaela had tubes coming out of her mouth and nose, she had IVs in both arms, her arms and face were all that was visible, but they were all scratched and bruised, her eyes both had dark circles below them.  
  
"She looks so helpless." Kaley said  
  
"Michaela baby, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Mom, I just want you to know that I'm here and I love you." Carly said as she took her daughter's hand.  
  
"Micah, it's Kaley, I know that you probably wouldn't want me to be here, just because you'd rather me be with our friends out at Wyndemere having fun. I'm not though because you're like a sister to me, and you mean more to me than either of them do." Kaley said as she took her other hand.  
  
"Hey guys." Courtney said as she walked in.  
  
"Mom." Kaley said as she got up and hugged her mother, "How's BJ?"  
  
"He's okay, your father finally showed up, he had to work the wreck, but he's down there with BJ, he was just scratched up pretty bad." Courtney replied, "I came up here to see if you wanted to go home or go back to Nicki's or go home." she questioned  
  
"I'd like to stay here for awhile if that's okay." Kaley replied  
  
"Well only two people can be in here at a time and I'm sure that your uncle wants to come stay with Michaela." Courtney said  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll go back to Nicki's."  
  
"Okay come on, we'll go meet your dad downstairs, and we can take you out the or Kaden can." Courtney said  
  
"Okay." Kaley replied, "I'll be by tomorrow Aunt Carly."  
  
"Yeah, I will too."  
  
"Okay you guys, thanks for coming up here." Carly said as she got up to hug her sister-in-law and niece.  
  
"Hey, Micah's my bestfriend as well as my cousin, but more like a sister, and I would do anything for her." Kaley said  
  
"I know, and that's why I'm thankful that we have you around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They walked out and went back to the ER, "Daddy!" Kaley said as she ran into the embrace of her father, she thought it was still pretty childish, but she felt much better in her dad's arms, she felt secure, he could make it go away.  
  
"Hey princess."  
  
"Kaley's going to go back out to Nicki's house." Courtney told Brian  
  
"Okay, you want us to take you?" Brian asked  
  
"I can take her." Kaden said  
  
"Okay, that's fine, I just want you to come home after you take her to the launch." Brian replied, "And be careful. I've already had to pull one of my kids from a wreck. I don't need nor do I want to have to pick you two off the pavement too."  
  
"We'll be careful Dad." Kaden replied  
  
"Yeah Daddy, we always are." Kaley added  
  
They all left, Kaden and Kaley drove out toward Wyndemere. Kaden could sense something wrong with Kaley, "Sis, what's wrong?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" She said, "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, you can't lie to me Kaley." He replied  
  
"I'm just a little shook up, that's all." She said as she began to cry.  
  
"It's more than that."  
  
"I'm afraid for Micah, I saw her laying in that hospital bed, and it felt like my life just crumbled into pieces. I'm so afraid she's going to die, I don't want her to die Kaden. Micah is my bestfriend, yeah I have Nicki, Aubrey, and Lexa, but no one could ever replace Micah." Kaley sobbed  
  
"Kaley, she's going to be okay."  
  
"Everyone says that Kade, but you could be wrong. Everyone said that about Brenna, but they were wrong weren't they, and you think it can't happen to me, but it can, it can happen to anyone. You don't always think to put your seatbelt on every time you get in a car until you go through something like that, until you've lost one of your friends to that." Kaley continued  
  
"Maybe we should just go home, I don't think you're in a state to stay at Nicki's."  
  
"What do you think I'm crazy now?" Kaley asked  
  
"No, I just don't want you going over there upset and making all them upset, and then you all be depressed for the next week." Kaden said  
  
"No, you're taking me to the launch Kaden, I need to be with my friends. I don't think I could be at home." Kaley replied  
  
"Okay, if that's how you feel, I'll take you to Wyndemere." Kaden said  
  
"Thank you." Kaley replied as they turned the corner and pulled up to the launch dock.  
  
"I'm going to come out there with you to make sure you get in okay and everything." Kaden said as he turned off the car and got out.  
  
"Well since I already know that you won't take no for an answer, I'll let you." She replied, "You're way too overprotective little brother."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Well, that's what you are, you're my little brother."  
  
"Yeah, but by two minutes." He said as they got in a boat and began to speed across the lake.  
  
"You don't have to walk me to the door." Kaley said as they got out a few minutes later and began walking to the door.  
  
He walked in with her, "How's Micah and Kristina?" Nicki asked as she jumped up.  
  
"Hold on a second." She said, then turned toward her brother, "Look, I'm going to be fine, you'll probably know before I even pick up the phone if something's wrong. Don't worry so much, just go home, and be careful."  
  
"I will, take care of yourself."  
  
"I will Kade."  
  
"Hey, you guys take care of my sister will you?" Kaden asked the rest of the girls.  
  
"We will."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay, now go home." Kaley said as she carefully butted heads with him.  
  
He left, and she told them about Kristina and Micah's conditions as well as Skye, Noah, and BJ.  
  
"Your brother is so hot Kay." Aubrey said out of the blue.  
  
"I know you think that, me on the other hand can't think that, because A, he's my brother, and B, I've got a boyfriend." Kaley replied  
  
"What do you think Lexa?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Yeah, he's not ugly but he's not like hot." Lexa replied  
  
"Okay, I'm going to Leila's room, I don't want to be involved in this conversation." Kaley said as she got up.  
  
"Okay, they'll stop talking about how hot your brother is, won't you?" Nicki said before Kaley walked out.  
  
"Sorry." Lexa and Aubrey replied  
  
The next day  
  
Leila offered to take Kaley to the hospital after they slept half the day, Kaley accepted. She was sitting in the lounge, kind of putting off going in to see Micah when her psychiatrist walked up. Kaley had a psychiatrist from the time she was about 10 until she was 14, because she had really started not liking her life, and she wanted to die, but then got over it. Danielle Cheshire was young and she was more like a friend than a psychiatrist to Kaley.  
  
"Kaley, what's wrong?"  
  
"My life is so screwed up Dani." Kaley replied  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, let's see, day before yesterday I was held hostage in my school for 3 hours, and schools out for the rest of the week. Yesterday my mother informs me that she's pregnant. My bestfriend, who I haven't seen in two weeks, comes home but only to get in a horrific car accident and she's laying in ICU unconscious."  
  
"You should be happy about your mother having a baby though."  
  
"But I'm not, I'm 16, and I have 2 brothers that are also teenagers, we don't need a baby." Kaley replied  
  
"Well, we both know that things happen for a reason, and I think it would be a joy to have a new brother or sister." Danielle said  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"Well, maybe things will get better, it's good seeing you again Kaley, but I have a 2:30 appointment, and I have to go." Danielle said as she got up.  
  
"Thanks for listening Danielle."  
  
"No problem." Danielle said as she hugged Kaley.  
  
Kaley walked into ICU and to Michaela's room, no one was in there with Michaela.  
  
"Micah."  
  
"What's going on Kaley?"  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked  
  
"I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my life has screwed up so bad in the last few days, and I feel like I can't get over the hurdle."  
  
"But you can, you're one of the strongest people I know Kaley, you can do this." She said as she took her friend's hand, "Tell me what's going on."  
  
"It's just everything that's going on, I'm not suppose to be telling you, but you'll hear about it eventually. There was a shooting at the school day- before yesterday."  
  
"Oh my god, was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Well, they just shot holes all up in the school, and it was a hostage situation. It was 6 guys, they killed themselves in the end, right in front of everyone."  
  
"Who were the guys?"  
  
"Ryan Bleakly, Brent Gillian, Lance Rockwell, Carson Ritter, Blake Preston, and MJ Garrison."  
  
"That's so weird, Lance was like an honor roll student, and he seemed so nice."  
  
"That's what I told Jaxton about Blake, ya know, he sat right next to me in English Lit." Kaley added  
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Well, that, Mom being pregnant, and then you getting in this wreck, it's got my brain going in about 20 different directions." Kaley told her  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay." Micah said  
  
"I come bearing gifts." Alex said as he walked in.  
  
"What is it?" Micah asked  
  
"This," He replied as he pulled a stuffed bear attached to balloon and a card from behind his back, "And this." He pulled a mixed bag of candy from behind his back, it was also attached to a balloon.  
  
"Aww, thank you Alex."  
  
"You're welcome." He replied as he kissed her forehead, he looked at Kaley, "Have you seen my sister Kaley?"  
  
"Which one, the one that's my friend, or the one that's going out with my brother?"  
  
"Your friend."  
  
"Yeah, I saw her this morning, we stayed the night at Wyndemere with Nicki last night." She replied, "Why?"  
  
"I was gonna see if she wanted to drive to Albany to see our Mimi."  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been sick and I was going to go see her, but I don't want to go by myself."  
  
"Oh, did you call her cell?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't answer."  
  
"Well Leila brought me out here, Aubrey and Nicki probably went back to bed."  
  
"Well, if you talk to her, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Alex asked  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Thank Kaley. I have to go, because I promised Mom I'd pick Jaydah up at soccer practice."  
  
"Okay, thank you for my stuff." Michaela said  
  
"You're welcome, I love you." He said as he kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Review if you want more! 


	5. Chapter 4

4 months later  
  
"I hate having to go to physical therapy." Micah said as they drove down the road in Kaley's black Ford Expedition.  
  
"I know but you have to in order to start school in September." Kaley replied to her.  
  
"Well, I only have about 2 more weeks of it, and I'll be free." She said, "Kaley, I just want to thank you for being there with me through this whole thing, and taking me to PT."  
  
"Hey, you're my bestfriend, and more of a sister than a cousin, I'd do anything for you." Kaley said as she turned a corner.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally got your license, and your parents bought you this."  
  
"I know me too. It took forever to get my license, that was awful." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh yeah, Aubrey's birthday party is tonight isn't it?" Micah asked  
  
"Yeah, it is, I'm so glad that she and Kaden hooked up, I'm so excited about it." Kaley said  
  
"I know, they're so cute together."  
  
"And it's all thanks to muah." Kaley said  
  
"Hey, you can't take all the credit, I helped too." Micah said, she looked at the vehicle in front of them, which was a black Lincoln Navigator, "Hey is that your mom?"  
  
"Looks like it," the vehicle turned into the parking garage of the Harborview Towers, "Guess it is."  
  
They followed and parked in the spot right next to Courtney, then got out, "Hey Mom."  
  
"Hey sweetie, hey Micah." Courtney said as Micah hobbled over to them.  
  
"Hey Aunt Courtney."  
  
"Did you have a doctor's appointment today?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yeah, and guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out the sex of the baby."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"Good, we need to even things out around here." Micah said as they went in and got on the elevator.  
  
They got to their floor and all got off, and walked into the Becks' penthouse.  
  
Kaley's phone in her room rang, she ran upstairs to answer it, "Hello?"  
  
"Kaley, it's Nicki, you want to go to Mansfield with me tonight?"  
  
Ever since Nicki got her driver's license at the beginning of the summer she wanted to go somewhere every night, and she would asked Aubrey first, then she'd go down the line to Kaley, then Lexa, then Micah.  
  
"Micah's spending the night with me tonight." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh. Well, she can come too if she wants." Nicki said, "I just want someone to go with me."  
  
"Let me go ask my mom." Kaley said, not really wanting to go she ran downstairs, "Mom can me and Micah go with Nicki to Mansfield, if Micah wants to." Automatically knowing she would.  
  
"What are you going to do there?" Courtney asked  
  
"What are we doing in Mansfield?" Kaley asked into the phone  
  
"I don't know, maybe go eat at IHOP, I don't know, maybe go shopping or something." Nicki replied  
  
"Go eat at IHOP or something." Kaley told her mom.  
  
"I guess if it's okay with Carly, but if she says no, then no, because you invited Micah to spend the night, and I don't want you leaving her here and running around with Nicki." Courtney replied  
  
"Mom won't care."  
  
"I know, but I want you to ask her anyway." Courtney said  
  
"We can go, but we have to ask Aunt Carly, but she won't care, so come on over and if she ends up saying no, then we'll call you." Kaley told her  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya in a few." Nicki said  
  
"Bye Nick."  
  
"Bye Kay."  
  
"You don't care to go do you Micah?" Kaley asked  
  
"No, I'm ready to actually get out and go do something, since I haven't in a long time." Micah replied  
  
"Okay, call your mom."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed her house, even though it was just across the hall she didn't want to walk over there. A minute later she got off the phone.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"I can go."  
  
"Cool, come on, let's go get ready, Nicki's on her way over." Kaley said as she helped her friend up the stairs.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Is Micah and Kaley here?" Nicki asked as Courtney opened to door to let her in.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, she walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Kaley, Micah, Nicki's here!"  
  
"Be down in a minute!" Micah shouted back.  
  
A few minutes later they walked down the stairs Micah in black pants, and a pink and black striped tank top with slits across the front almost half way down, and her black and pink Converses. And Kaley in her favorite pair of light blue jeans, which were almost white and had holes in the knees, a black shirt that said 'if it's too loud, you're too old', and her black and silver Skechers. Nicki was wearing a short red skirt and black boots that came up to her knees with black fishnets, and a black halter top with cherries on it, and a red 'N' on it.  
  
"Okay girls, be careful, I'll see you later." Courtney said  
  
"Bye Mom, love you." Kaley said as she hugged her mother.  
  
They got downstairs and crossed the street to the parking lot, and got in the dark blue Chevy Silverado.  
  
"Where do you guys want to go?" Nicki asked as they all put on their seatbelts.  
  
"Aren't we going to Mansfield?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yeah, but after we get to Mansfield."  
  
"Well, we haven't ate, let's go out to eat at a nice restaurant." Micah suggested  
  
"Do you guys have money?" Nicki asked  
  
"Yeah, we always have money."  
  
Later  
  
"Okay, here we are." Nicki said 45 minutes later as they pulled into IHOP parking lot, Kaley's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kaley said as she opened the door, she got a look of terror on her face, "What? Okay, we'll be right there."  
  
"What is it?" Micah asked as they got back in the truck.  
  
"We have to go back to PC, it's my mom, she went into labor, she's at GH." Kaley said as she slammed the door shut, as did Nicki and they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"So much for pancakes." Micah commented  
  
"How far along is she?" Nicki asked  
  
"8 months, the baby should be healthy enough to be born right?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yeah, she should be fine." Micah assured  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Later  
  
"Well, so much for that waste of gas." Nicki said as they pulled up to the entrance to the hospital.  
  
"Thanks Nicki, you're the best. I'll pay you back for the gas promise." Kaley said as she and Micah jumped out.  
  
"We'll talk to ya later Nick." Micah said  
  
They walked inside and went up to the labor and delivery floor.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked  
  
"Courtney Beck please." Kaley said  
  
"She's in room 4."  
  
"Thanks." Kaley said as she took off at almost a sprint in that direction with Micah slowly following behind, she walked in the room as Micah caught up with her, "Mama." She said  
  
"Hey sweetie, sorry to ruin your night, you didn't have to come back so soon." Courtney said as she held out her arms to take her daughter into.  
  
"It's okay, I couldn't miss this." Kaley replied as she hugged her mom.  
  
"Well, they just came in and told me it shouldn't be long, my water broke and I'm dilated to 8." Courtney said  
  
"Where's my mom and dad?" Micah asked  
  
"They had to go pick Morgan up down at the PCPD, he was at a party that was busted, they'll be back in awhile." Courtney replied  
  
"Was he drunk?" Micah asked  
  
"No, I don't think so, he was just out there." Courtney replied  
  
"So you're here all alone?" Kaley asked  
  
"Well, Kaden and BJ were here, but I guess they got bored and left for awhile." Courtney replied  
  
"Oh. What about Daddy?"  
  
"He's working, he was one of those that busted the party."  
  
"Who's house was it at?"  
  
"Cody Edison."  
  
"Hey, I'm here." Brian said as he walked in.  
  
"Brian." Courtney said as Brian walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, hi Michaela." He said as he kissed Kaley's forehead.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"Hey Uncle B." Micah said  
  
"How are you feeling honey?" he asked Courtney as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Okay for right now, the nurse said it shouldn't be too long, because my water broke at the house and I'm dilated to 8." Courtney replied  
  
"That's good."  
  
"But what if it's too early, she's 3 weeks early Brian, what if she's not okay?" Courtney asked  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you tonight and cook dinner for you, but then my water broke and the boys brought me here." Courtney replied  
  
"We're having a girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll bet our baby girl will be fine." Brian said as he ruffled Courtney's hair, "She'll have gorgeous long blonde hair like her mom and her sister."  
  
"And probably brown eyes like your's."  
  
"Yeah, that's where I got the crap end of the deal was the brown eyes." Kaley said  
  
"But they have more blue in them than brown now they used to be almost all brown." Courtney said  
  
"We're back." Carly said as she, Sonny, and Morgan walked in.  
  
"I'm proud of you Morgan." Micah said as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you went to that party and you didn't drink." She replied  
  
"So you're proud of me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah because I've been to those parties, and I know it's hard to turn that stuff down people calling you names if you don't take it."  
  
"Aw, it ain't that hard, I'm tough, I just threaten them." Morgan said  
  
"You want to go find my brothers?" Kaley asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll be back." Kaley said before they walked out.  
  
"What was that about, just out of the blue wanting to find your brothers?"  
  
"No. Morgan was Jaxton at that party?" Kaley asked  
  
"No." Morgan replied  
  
"Morgan, you better not be taking your friend's side over your cousin's."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Morgan, it's not hard to tell when you're lying. Morgan you've been a protector to me and Micah all of our lives, and now my boyfriend could be hurting me and you're going to take up for him because he doesn't want me to find out he went out and partied."  
  
"Well is it illegal for him to do that? It's not like you don't do it Kaley." Morgan scowled  
  
"I know, but I don't do it as often as he does, and he's violent, he drinks and drives, he doesn't even know who I am half the time when he gets drunk. I drink, I party, but I do it more responsibly than he does. He promised he wouldn't go party tonight, he'd go do something else. I probably wouldn't care as much, but he promised." At this point Kaley was crying, "So are you going to tell me the truth or not Morgan?"  
  
"Yes." He said under his breath  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, he was at that party."  
  
"Was he drinking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was he doing drugs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank God." Kaley said as she threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Kaley, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? This is entirely your fault Morgan you could have stopped this, you could have stopped him from even going to parties in the first place. He's gone and screwed up his life, and all you have to say is sorry? He went and got drunk one night, and he raped me, he raped me Morgan. And all you have to say is sorry." Kaley said  
  
"Hey, just because you need someone to take your emotions out on doesn't mean you need to take it out on my brother." Michaela stepped in.  
  
"No Micah, it's okay, Kaley how come I didn't know he raped you?" Morgan asked  
  
"Because I was humiliated Morgan, my own bestfriends didn't know about it. Just Micah, because I know she wouldn't tell."  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
"No, Morgan don't, you'll just get yourself in more trouble. It was a long time ago, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Kaley, he raped you."  
  
"Sshh." Micah said  
  
"Keep your voice down." Kaley added  
  
"He raped you, that's not right Kaley, and in no way is it legal." Morgan said, "And that's how I'm going to see my friend now, not only as a drunk, but a rapist too."  
  
"Morgan, I've gotten passed it, Micah got passed her feelings about it too. I said something to Jaxton, and he cried because he did that to me and he didn't realize it. You should get over it too." Kaley said, "Just go on and pretend as if you didn't know, because if anyone finds out about it, and it gets back to my parents, my dad will have him thrown in jail for the rest of his life."  
  
"He deserves it."  
  
"Morgan," Kaley began as she grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye, "You have to promise me you won't say anything or even act as if anything is wrong."  
  
He was silent, "Promise me Morgan!"  
  
"Okay, I promise." Morgan said  
  
"What's going on here?" Kaden asked as he walked up.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's he promising you?" Kaden asked  
  
"Oh just that he won't lie to me again." Kaley replied  
  
"Have you been to see Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, we were coming to look for you and this is as far as we got." Micah replied  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"About the same, I guess we came in not too long after you left."  
  
"Oh, did Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny come back?"  
  
"Yeah, and Dad showed up too." Kaley said as the 5 began walking back to the maternity ward.  
  
They got back there, "Okay, well I'm going to go sit out in the waiting room, any of you want to join me?" Sonny asked  
  
"I will." Kaden, BJ, and Morgan all chimed in.  
  
"How was physical therapy today Michaela?" Carly asked her daughter as she sat down next to the two girls on the couch.  
  
"Good, I've made lots of improvements." Micah replied  
  
"That's good sweetheart, did he say you'd be able to start school without your crutches?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
A few minutes later Courtney's contractions moved closer together, and the nurse came in to check her and told her she was fully dilated, they all prepped for the delivery and Micah and Kaley were shooed out.  
  
They walked out of the delivery room, "She's about to deliver, they made us leave." Kaley said excitedly as they walked into the waiting area.  
  
In Courtney's room a few minutes later  
  
"Okay Courtney, just one more push and you'll be able to see your baby." Dr. Meadows told her as Courtney pushed, "It's a girl." She handed the baby to a nurse, who put her in a warmer thing and they all crowded around her, they were running to get tubes and stuff.  
  
"What's wrong with her? I can't hear my baby cry, something's wrong." Courtney said as she sat up the best she could.  
  
"Courtney, there's no need to worry, I'm sure she's fine." Carly said even though she wasn't sure that was true.  
  
Brian put his hands on her shoulders, they held their breath trying to look between and over nurses and doctors. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Carly, Courtney and Brian, the baby let out a cry. Courtney began to cry with a smile on her face.  
  
"You can only hold her shortly Courtney, then we need to put her in an incubator, she's still pretty small." Dr Meadows said handing the baby to her.  
  
"Do you have a name picked out for her?" Carly asked  
  
"No, we were going to let Kaley name her, but she doesn't know that yet." Courtney replied  
  
"She's beautiful." Brian said  
  
"You want to hold her?" Courtney asked her husband  
  
"Sure." He took his new daughter and held her up as if to let everyone see, "I told you she'd look like you."  
  
A little bit later Kaley came in, "What is her name?" Kaley asked  
  
"Well, since she's your only sister, we figured we'd let you name her." Brian replied  
  
"Really? I'll have to think about that one." Kaley said, "I have to see her first."  
  
An hour later Courtney was settled in her new room, and they brought the baby in, "Here Kaley, take a good look at her, and give her a name."  
  
"I already have the perfect name." Kaley said  
  
"What?" Courtney asked  
  
"Courbria, after the first four letters in your's and Daddy's names, and Michaela after my bestfriend, Courbria Michaela Beck." Kaley replied  
  
"That's a pretty name Kaley, fits her perfectly." Courtney said  
  
"Hey Courbria." Kaley said to her sister  
  
"You want to hold her?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yeah." Kaley replied taking the small baby, "Hey baby sister, you're so adorable, yes you are. You're tiny too."  
  
"How much did they say she weighed?" Carly asked  
  
"5 pounds and 6 ounces, and she's 17½ inches long." Courtney replied  
  
"She's an angel." Carly said as she watched Kaley rock her baby sister.  
  
"Well Carly we'd better get going, and leave them alone." Sonny said  
  
"Okay, congratulations you guys, we'll see you later." Carly said as she hugged Courtney.  
  
"Bye Carly, thanks for being here." Courtney said  
  
"I was happy to be here." Carly replied  
  
"I'll bring Micah home later." Kaley said  
  
"If it's okay with your mom that she stays." Sonny said  
  
"It's fine Sonny." Courtney told her brother with a smile.  
  
"Can we go with them if they don't care?" Kaden asked for him and BJ.  
  
"If they don't care, it's fine." Brian replied  
  
"It's fine with us." Carly said  
  
"Don't stay here too long Micah." Sonny said  
  
"I won't Dad."  
  
They left, Kaley was still rocking Courbria, who was still staring contently at her sister, "She likes you." Brian said  
  
"She's my sister, she's suppose to do that, she's already starting to look up to me." Kaley joked, they laughed  
  
Finally Courbria went to sleep in her sister's arms, and they came in to take her back to the nursery.  
  
"Hey Courtney, congratulations, tell me all about the baby, what was it?" Emily Cassidine asked as she walked in with flowers for her friend.  
  
"It was a girl, Courbria Michaela. 5 pounds, 7 ounces 17½ inches long. She has tons of blonde hair."  
  
"She sounds adorable, where is she?"  
  
"Kaley rocked her to sleep and they took her to the nursery." Courtney replied  
  
"What do you think about her Kaley?" Emily asked with a smile.  
  
"I love her, she's so cute and so tiny." Kaley replied, "I'll take you down there to see her."  
  
"Okay." Emily replied as they started to walk out.  
  
Before they got out the door, someone walked in.  
  
"Hey Court, I heard you had another baby, I was just in town and I figured I'd drop by and see how my favorite ex-wife and her family is." AJ said, then turned to Emily, "Oh hey sis, it's good to see you too. Are you two still friends even after Courtney and Jason divorced."  
  
"AJ, you need to leave now." Emily said  
  
"Oh Em, come on Court is happy to see me, aren't you Court?" AJ asked  
  
"Leave AJ before I have to call the security." Courtney replied  
  
"That won't work honey, my family practically owns this hospital." AJ replied  
  
"AJ, your family doesn't because we disowned you the day you robbed us almost blind, my family owns this hospital, and they'd be happy to throw you out." Emily replied  
  
"And if either one of these ladies would like to press harassment charges on you, I'd be happy to file them personally." Brian added  
  
"And you are?" AJ asked  
  
"He's my husband, chief-of-police Brian Beck."  
  
"Very original." AJ retorted.  
  
"Leave AJ, now!" Emily said  
  
"Oh yeah sis, be sure to be at the house tomorrow, I'm going to stop by with my wife." AJ said  
  
"And who might that be?" Courtney asked  
  
"Lydia Karenin-Quartermaine. Isn't she your lover boy's ex-wife?" AJ asked  
  
"Leave now!" Courtney and Emily both shouted  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going." 


	6. Chapter 5

The next day  
  
"I'm going to run out to Wyndemere and see Nicki. She called earlier and told me she saw a horrible wreck last night after she left and she stopped to check on them, and ended up staying until the ambulance got there, she watched a little girl die." Kaley said, "I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay sweetie, be careful." Courtney replied  
  
"I will Mom." Kaley said before walking out  
  
She got out to Wyndemere, "Hey Kaley, how's your Mom and your sister?" Emily asked  
  
"They're both good, Mom gets out today, it might be a few more days before Courbria gets out though." Kaley replied  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Sister, sister, sister, you're living' large again, I see." AJ said as he walked in with a red head and some kids following him.  
  
"What are you doing here AJ?" Nikolas asked  
  
"I came to have my family meet you and Emily." He replied, "You both remember Lydia, I suppose. These are our children Sarah and Shawn, they're twins, and they're 16." He turned to Kaley, "Is this one yours because she certainly doesn't look anything like either of you."  
  
"No, I was at the hospital yesterday when you were harassing my mother." Kaley spat  
  
"So you're Courtney's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Where are your children Em? Certainly you have some around here somewhere."  
  
"Yes, I do, none of which will be meeting you." Emily replied, "You are not welcome here AJ, neither is your wife or your demon spawn."  
  
"Why you little." Lydia began as she lunged at Emily, but Nikolas held her back.  
  
"You all need to leave, now." He said  
  
"I'm not leaving until my children get to meet their cousins." AJ said  
  
"Kaley, Nicki's in her room, why don't you just go on up there." Emily suggested  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah, tell them to come down here, I want to meet them." AJ added  
  
Kaley looked at Emily in confusion, "Tell them to come down." Emily said, knowing her brother wasn't going to give up.  
  
A few minutes later the 4 came back down the stairs, "This is Leila, Nicki, and Luka, kids this is your uncle AJ, aunt Lydia, and cousins Sarah and Shawn." Emily said  
  
"Hi." They said  
  
"Okay, you can go back to your rooms now." Nikolas said  
  
"We might be moving back here, I was thinking maybe our kids could be friends with yours and they could show them around town." Lydia said  
  
"Oh, I'm sure your children are smart kids, smart enough to find their own way around town." Emily retorted  
  
"What's going on?" Nicki asked Leila  
  
"AJ robbed the family a long time ago, and neither of your parents like Lydia." Kaley whispered  
  
"How do you know?" Luka asked as they four adults continued bickering.  
  
"Because I was down here talking to your parents when they came in." Kaley replied  
  
"Okay, that would be enough!" Nikolas said, "You can leave willingly or be escorted out, take your pick."  
  
"Fine, fine, we're going. Come on you guys, we're not even welcome by our own family." AJ said  
  
"You're not family anymore AJ." Emily said  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Em." AJ replied  
  
"I don't think I like them too much Mom." Luka said  
  
"I know, I don't either. Don't worry though, you won't have to put up with them." Emily replied  
  
"I hope they don't move here." Nicki said  
  
"They won't be, Lydia was just trying to be horrid." Nikolas replied  
  
Later  
  
Kaley went back to the penthouse, she walked in, "Mom, you're home!" she squealed  
  
"I was hoping you didn't go back to the hospital before you came here." Courtney said  
  
"While I was out at Wyndemere, that AJ guy came out there with his family." Kaley said  
  
"He didn't harass you did he?" Brian asked  
  
"No, he was harassing Emily and them though, but Nikolas finally got him to leave." Kaley replied  
  
"AJ's in town?" Carly asked as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, he showed up at the hospital yesterday after you left." Courtney replied  
  
"That man, I swear if he comes close to any of my family, I will kill him with my bare hands, I hate that man." Carly said  
  
"Lydia was saying something about them moving here, but I don't think they are. Nikolas said they probably weren't going to." Kaley explained  
  
"I hope not, they're horrible." Courtney replied  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, Jason had to go to the doctor, I'm going to call him and see how it went." Carly said before she walked out.  
  
"See you later Carly." Courtney said  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"May I speak with Mrs. Beck?" the lady asked as Courtney answered the phone.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Mrs. Beck, this is Katie, from Doctor Lincoln's office, we found a match for your daughter." She said  
  
"That's great. Who is it?"  
  
"Well, we can't enclose that information, we're setting up a meeting with you, your daughter, and your husband if you'd like."  
  
"Okay, when?"  
  
"Is July 22 okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's great." Courtney replied  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
Brian had to work the day of the appointment, so Courtney and Kaley went alone, with Courbria of course.  
  
"Go on into her office, your match is in there Kaley." The lady said  
  
"Thank you." Courtney replied before they walked off, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Kaley replied as she grabbed the door handle, "Are you?"  
  
"Yeah." Kaley opened the door  
  
There sat Jason Morgan, "J-Jason, it's you? You're my donor?" Kaley asked  
  
"You're the girl I'm giving one of my kidneys to?" Jason asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come I'm a match?" Jason asked as Dr. Lincoln walked in and sat down.  
  
"Well, we ran some tests, come to find out, Jason, you're Kaley's father. We also ran Kaden's blood from when he was tested for a match, you're his father as well."  
  
"What?" they all exclaimed  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"So I've lived all my life thinking Brian was my father, when really he isn't?" Kaley asked as she began to cry, she looked at her mother, "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know if you belonged to Jason or Brian, but then Brian and I got married, so I didn't really say anything." Courtney replied  
  
"I can't believe this." Kaley said as she got up and walked out, she ran out of the hospital, down the street and into the park. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore and she ran into someone, "Sorry." She looked up  
  
"It's okay." It was Shawn Quartermaine, "You're that girl that was at my aunt's house right?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaley Beck, wait, Kaley Morgan, wait, I don't know."  
  
"Shawn Quartermaine."  
  
"I know, my mom and your dad used to be married."  
  
"About my dad, and my mom for that matter, I'm sorry, me and Sarah both hate them. They're so conniving and cruel. They're both always so out of line." Shawn explained, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm 16, and I have lived my life thinking one guy is my father, today I found out that my organ donor is my real father. He's my mom's ex- husband, and if I'm not mistaken he's your dad's brother too."  
  
"Oh really, that would be Jason right?" Shawn asked  
  
"Yes, I actually have a twin too, Kaden, he doesn't know about this yet."  
  
"You said organ donor, what's wrong with you if you don't mind me asking?" Shawn asked  
  
"Well, when I was 14, I had a 'bad kidney' as they had told me. I had to have it taken out, but it needed to be replaced, it wasn't mandatory at the time it just needed to be done sometime in the near future. Neither my mom nor my dad was a match. Kaden couldn't because of the sports he played, and my other brother BJ wasn't a match either. I have a rare blood type and so does Kaden, so it's hard to come by." Kaley explained  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, pretty overwhelming." Kaley replied, "So I had to go meet my donor, come to find out it was mom's ex-husband, and then the doctor told us that he was mine and Kaden's father."  
  
"That's really strange."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Hey Kaley, who's this?" Kaden asked as he walked up.  
  
"This is our cousin, Shawn Quartermaine."  
  
"Kaley, are you okay? We're not related to the Quartermaines." Kaden said  
  
"Well, yeah, we are, Jason Morgan is my match for my kidney. He's our father as well." Kaley replied  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Go ask Mom, obviously, she had a hunch about us belonging to Jason instead or Brian, and she was right, she just kept her mouth shut about it after they got married." Kaley replied  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious, we're lucky I ran into Shawn here. I ran out of the hospital in tears, no telling what I would have done if I wouldn't have run into him, literally." Kaley replied  
  
"I'm Kaden." He held out his hand for Shawn to grab.  
  
"Shawn, nice to meet you." Shawn replied gripping Kaden's hand  
  
"So, he's our cousin?" Kaden asked  
  
"Yeah." Kaley replied, "We also have a 14 year-old brother, BJ, and a week- old sister, Courbria. Kaden, Shawn has a twin sister, her name is Sarah."  
  
"Oh, that's cool."  
  
"Yeah, I'm suppose to be meeting her here, we were suppose to be finding a place to eat, then meeting back here." Shawn told them, Sarah walked up, "There she is. Sarah!"  
  
"Hey, who is this?"  
  
"These are our cousins, Kaley and Kaden." Shawn explained  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well Kaley, I was sent to come find you, so we'd better get home before Mom skits on us." Kaden said, "We'll see you two later."  
  
"Okay, it was nice meeting you two, I'll see you around." Kaley said before they walked off, "Oh, and there's a really nice diner on Cherry Street, called Kelly's, our mom owns it."  
  
"Okay, thanks." 


	7. Chapter 6

They got home, "Kaley, where have you been, I was so afraid you had gone and done something stupid." Courtney said as she jumped up and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Mom, besides, I ran into my cousin in the park, Kaden got to meet him too, and we got to meet his sister."  
  
"What are you talking about honey?" Courtney asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Shawn and Sarah Quartermaine, AJ and Lydia's kids."  
  
"Are you still upset about that?"  
  
"Of course I'm still upset about it! I've lived all my life thinking my father was Brian Beck, and I was Kaley Caroline Beck, but no, my father is Jason Morgan and I am Kaley Caroline Morgan. Mom you could have told Brian about you thinking we could have been Jason's, and there could have been tests, we could have not had to go through this, Mom, if that's even who you are anymore."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I've told you why I divorced Jason, because he's dangerous, I didn't want to be a part of that, and I didn't want my children to be a part of that." Courtney said, "I did this for you, I knew that Brian would be a better father than Jason would."  
  
"Well, how come you didn't just have a paternity test done, at least we could have known, you and Brian could have had custody, but we could have still been able to see Jason." Kaden said  
  
"I don't know, but Kaley we scheduled your transplant, it's set for August 10th." Courtney said  
  
"I'd rather die." Kaley said before she stomped towards the door.  
  
"Kaley, don't say that, you don't want to die." Courtney said before Kaley slammed the door.  
  
She walked back to the park, near the fountain she came to on Valentine's Day every year with Aubrey and Liz, just to prove that Liz had overcome her rape. She came by there more often than that though. She sat down on the edge and let the mist of the water blowing in the wind hit here. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Kaley."  
  
"What?" she asked not moving  
  
"What are you doing? It's dark outside, aren't you afraid of weirdoes out here?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm a tough girl." She replied still not looking up.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Elizabeth Lansing thought before she was raped." He said, "Come on, I'll take you home, I'll bet your Mom is worried."  
  
"I don't care if she's worried, I don't ever want to go back there." Kaley said  
  
"Well, then come to my apartment, you can spend the night, we'll call your Mom and let her know she's okay."  
  
"How do I know that you're not going to kill me." At this time she looked up, it was Jason, "Right, because you're my dad."  
  
Back at the penthouse  
  
"Shouldn't we be out looking for her, I mean, she could get kidnapped." Courtney said to Carly.  
  
"Courtney, just calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Carly replied  
  
"Yeah Mom, Kaley's a strong girl, she can take care of herself, I mean, how many fights have we been in that she beat me up. About as many as I've beat her right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"She'll come back." Carly assured her  
  
~~~*************~~~  
  
"Sorry, it's not more, but it's a place to stay away from your Mom. I know how it feels to hate your family." Jason said as they pulled up in front of Jake's.  
  
"It's fine." She replied, "I've never rode on a motorcycle before."  
  
"I would hope not." He said as they got off the bike, "You better not ever get on another bike at least until you're 21."  
  
"You're already over protective of me."  
  
They walked in, immediately guys turned their heads.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?" a guy asked  
  
"Back up!" Kaley said  
  
Jason immediately stepped between them, "Hey, you stay away from her."  
  
"Going for the young ones huh Morgan?" another guy asked  
  
"She's my daughter, and if you make another comment like that you'll regret it." Jason said as he grabbed him by the collar, he turned to Kaley, "Come on Kaley."  
  
"That was freaky. I've never been in a bar before either."  
  
"You'd better not be in a bar until you're 21 either." He replied as they walked in the apartment, "You can have the bed, I'll sleep in the chair."  
  
"No, it's your apartment, I'm smaller I can sleep in the chair."  
  
"No, you're sleeping in the bed." He demanded  
  
"Okay sorry Captain Morgan." She replied as she saluted, then began to laugh uncontrollably, "Sorry."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Captain Morgan." She replied through her giggles, "That stuff is good."  
  
"Okay Kaley, don't tell me that kind of stuff."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Stuff that I'm going to be forced to tell your Mom." He replied, "Speaking of her, you need to call her."  
  
"You call her."  
  
"Okay." He walked over and picked up the phone  
  
"Kaley?" Courtney answered  
  
"No, it's Jason."  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"I have her, she said she didn't want to come home, so I brought her to my place."  
  
"To Jake's?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yeah, she's completely safe don't worry." He replied  
  
"So, she says one thing to you about not wanting to come home and you just give in and whisk her away, not even considering what I would have to say?" Courtney said  
  
"Courtney, I'm trying to do what's best for her. She's obviously mad at you, and she needs some away time from her mother." Jason replied  
  
"Tell her I'm coming to get her." Courtney said  
  
"Courtney, she's my daughter too, she wants to be here with me. As of right now, I'm not telling her no."  
  
"Well, I'm going to come get her."  
  
"Kaley," he said, he looked over at her, she was asleep, "She's asleep."  
  
"You'd better not be lying to me."  
  
"I'm not, I swear." He replied  
  
"Okay, well, she can stay for tonight, but she's to come home tomorrow." Courtney said  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her that when she gets up in the morning." Jason replied  
  
"Thanks for keeping an eye on her Jase." She said  
  
"No problem, she's my daughter." He said, he could see her smile from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Bye Jason."  
  
"Bye." He replied before hanging up, he looked at the sleeping girl on his bed, this time it wasn't a one night fling, it was his daughter, that's when it hit him. The girl and boy he wished had been his all his life really was. He pulled the covers up over her since she had kicked them off, then walked over to the closet and took a blanket out from the top of it. Not bothering to change, he sat in the chair propping his feet on the foot rest, and covering up with the blanket, "Goodnight Kaley."  
  
She whispered softly, "Night Daddy."  
  
The next morning  
  
"This is all so weird to me." Kaley said as she sat on the end of the bed watching TV.  
  
"I know me too, it's strange." He replied, "I figured you'd hate me because of it."  
  
"No, you didn't know either, you're basically in the same place I am. Mom didn't tell you either."  
  
"Kaley, you should really lighten up on your Mom. I get where she's coming from, she was afraid of me by the time we got the divorce. Then I guess right after that was when she found out she was pregnant."  
  
"Why did you get a divorce?"  
  
"Because, we were on rocky ground, but we were still living together, and uh..."  
  
"Sleeping together." Kaley added  
  
"Right, and then a few weeks later she moved out, and slept with Brian, we signed papers the next day. I think she knew you and Kaden were mine, but she didn't want to admit it to herself or Brian."  
  
"And after she told him, they were happy, and they got married, and blah, blah, blah." Kaley said  
  
"Well, your mom wanted me to get you home. Are you ready to go? Do you want to get something to eat or what?" he asked  
  
"How about, we'll go to Kelly's, grab a bite to eat, then you can take me home."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked out, and rode to Kelly's, they walked in, "Kaley Caroline, I can't believe you." Courtney roared  
  
"What?"  
  
"Going to the park in the middle of the night."  
  
"Courtney take it easy on her."  
  
"Jason, don't tell me what to do and what not to do with my daughter. She at least deserves a griping, she's knows damn good and well not to run out by herself in the middle of the night."  
  
"It was 10 o'clock Mom, hardly the middle of the night." Kaley replied  
  
"Jason take her home." Courtney demanded  
  
"I brought her here to get something to eat, so the faster you serve us, the faster we'll leave." Jason replied  
  
"Fine." 


	8. Chapter 7

Later  
  
"I think I might be pregnant." Aubrey told Kaley as they sat on Aubrey's bed.  
  
"What?" Kaley squealed, "Aubrey, you've only been going out with my brother a few months, and you think you're pregnant. I didn't even know you guys were that close."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you much this summer, I mean with me going to France with Mom, Ric, Eli, and Jake, then to Jamaica with Dad, Gia, Alex, and Jaydah, and then the rest of the time I was with Kaden. You have been with Micah most of the summer in Martinique. We just haven't had time, and I'm guessing Kaden wouldn't even talk to you about stuff like that." Aubrey said  
  
"You need to tell your Mom, and get a pregnancy test done."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Well, I don't care, I think you should tell her."  
  
"How would you feel though Kaley if you were pregnant, and you had to tell your Mom?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to tell her either, but it's the right thing to do. So I'd tell her, and face the consequences." Kaley replied  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Aubrey Emilya Smith- Lansing!" Liz yelled, she was only called that when she was in trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, just let's go have a pregnancy test done before you lash out at me."  
  
"No, I'm yelling at you now for not being careful, me, Ric, your dad, and Gia have all told you about having protected sex, I can't believe you would go do something like that." Liz yelled, she looked at Kaley, "And with your brother."  
  
"Liz, I'm sure if Aubrey is pregnant my brother will take responsibility of this baby, and help out any way possible. Kaden is a responsible guy."  
  
"Let's go." Liz said as she grabbed Aubrey wrist.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to the hospital, then we're going to tell your father what you have done." Liz replied  
  
"Is Kaley coming with us?"  
  
"No, I need to get home."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later Kaley. Don't tell."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Later  
  
Kaley had been sitting at Kaley's since she had left Aubrey's. Lexa had come up, they hadn't seen eachother much either. Lexa and Lauran had been sent to Texas with their Aunt Pam as Lexa expected, their Mom had went down there with them for awhile, but then came back leaving Lexa and Lauran.  
  
"Hey Kaley, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting here waiting on Aubrey to call me." Kaley said as she stood up and hugged her friend, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Today." Lexa replied as they hugged then sat down.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So, what's up with Miss Aubrey Emilya?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to wait to tell you until after she calls."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, you'll just have to wait, because I can't tell you unless she says I can."  
  
"Okay. What about Micah and Nicki?" she asked, "How's Micah's leg?"  
  
"Good, the doctor said that she'd get to start school without crutches."  
  
"That's good, what about that baby sister of your's?"  
  
"She's great, growing like a weed."  
  
"Cool." They sat in silence for a minute, Kaley sat swirling her coffee with her spoon, "What's up with you Kay, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just a little upset."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I found out my mom lied to all of us all these years."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Brian Beck isn't my father." Kaley replied wanting to cry  
  
"Who is then?"  
  
"Jason Morgan."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied, then her cell phone rang, "Hey."  
  
"Kaley."  
  
"Aubrey, what's the verdict?" she asked anxiously  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god, how about you meet me at Kelly's. Lexa's down here, I'll call Kaden, and he can come down here too, after you visit with Lexa for awhile, she and I will leave you and my brother alone." Kaley suggested  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See ya in a few, I'm going to go ahead and tell Lexa."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"What is it?" Lexa asked as she shut her phone.  
  
"Aubrey's pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sshh, we don't want it to get out just yet."  
  
"Okay. I can't believe it. She and Kaden have only been going out for a few months."  
  
"I know, I hope Kaden will do the right thing, if he doesn't I will personally skin his hide."  
  
"And she'll still have us to help her with the baby, I'm sure Liz will be supportive after she gets over the shock."  
  
"I hope so, she was freakin' out today."  
  
A few minutes later Aubrey walked up, she was shaking, "Aubrey, it will be okay."  
  
"I'm terrified, what if Kaden wants to break up with me?"  
  
"Then that's his loss, because you're a great person, and he's lucky to be having a baby with you." Kaley replied, "And I'm going to kick his ass if he decides not to claim it, because everyone knows it's his, you're not a whore."  
  
"There he is." Lexa said as Kaden walked in  
  
"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her forehead then sat down next to her, she cringed at the word baby, "Hey sis, hey Lexa, when did you get back?"  
  
"Today, Aunt Pam let us fly back against Mom's wishes."  
  
"Well, it's good to have you back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what did you girls call me down here for?" he asked  
  
"Kaley has something to tell you." Aubrey said  
  
"No, Aubrey has something to tell you." Kaley replied  
  
"Somebody just tell me." Kaden said  
  
"I'm pregnant." Aubrey blurted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, they said about 8 weeks." Aubrey replied  
  
"Oh my god." Kaden said as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't believe this."  
  
"You want us to leave?" Lexa asked  
  
"No, stay here." Aubrey replied, "Kade say something."  
  
"I thought we were more careful than that." Kaden said  
  
"I did too, but obviously not." Aubrey replied  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kaden asked  
  
"I don't know. Does this mean you're not going to abandon me?" Aubrey asked as she stood  
  
"Of course not, I couldn't do that." Kaden replied as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well, my mom knows, she was too frustrated to take me to see my dad, so I have to go by myself. You better hope he doesn't want to kill you. We also need to tell your parents."  
  
"Kaley I'll let you do the honors." Kaden said  
  
"No, you have to tell them yourself, this baby isn't mine, it's yours." Kaley said, "Now if you'll excuse us, Lexa and I have some business to attend to." Kaley put some money on the table and they walked off.  
  
Later  
  
"Hey Aubrey, how are you?" Courtney asked as the two walked into the penthouse.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Beck."  
  
"Just because you're my son's girlfriend doesn't mean you have to call me Mrs. Beck. Call me Courtney."  
  
"Oh, you're going to want me to call you Mrs. Beck after this." Aubrey mumbled  
  
"What was that sweetie?"  
  
"Nothing." Aubrey replied  
  
"Mom, we have something we need to tell you." Kaden said  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You might want to sit down." Kaden said  
  
They went over to the couch, Courtney and Aubrey sat down on it, and Kaden sat on the coffee table.  
  
"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Aubrey asked after they sat a minute in silence.  
  
"Just tell me." Courtney said  
  
"Well Mom, Aubrey's pregnant." Kaden said  
  
Courtney's mouth gaped open, she didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Courtney." Aubrey said  
  
"No it's okay, we're just going to have to deal with this. Does your Mom know, Aubrey?" Courtney asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yeah, she took me to the hospital to Dr. Meadows." Aubrey replied  
  
"Okay." She turned to Kaden, "Now, we're going to have to tell your father, but he's still at work, we're going to have to wait until he gets home."  
  
"I'll just call Jake's and have her give him the message when he gets in."  
  
"I wasn't," she began said as she rubbed her forehead, "I wasn't talking about Jason."  
  
"Well Mom, he's my dad, not Brian." Kaden replied  
  
"Fair enough, we'll have to tell Brian and Jason."  
  
"Have you even told Brian we're not his?" Kaden asked  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and see what Kaley's up to." Aubrey said slowly as she got up.  
  
"Be careful going up those stairs Aubrey." Kaden told her  
  
"I will, don't worry so much." Aubrey replied  
  
"You never answered my question." Kaden said to his mother  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you told Brian?"  
  
"Told me what?" Brian asked as he walked in.  
  
"You want to know?" Kaden asked, "I'm not going to keep it from you anymore, Mom might want to, but I'm not. You're not my father, you're not Kaley's father either."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, Mom lied to me, Mom lied to you, Mom lied to my sister, Mom lied to everyone." Kaden said  
  
"Kaden, please don't yell, Courbria has been crying all day and I have a headache, she's finally asleep and I don't want her to wake up." Courtney said  
  
"Kaden, will you go upstairs for a minute, I need to talk to your Mom."  
  
Kaden went upstairs and Brian asked, "How long have you known about this Courtney?"  
  
"Well, I kind of thought that they belonged to Jason when I got pregnant, but I didn't want to tell anyone, because I knew you could give them a better life than Jason could."  
  
"But you could have at least told me Courtney, not kept it from me all this time." He said  
  
Kaden, Kaley, Aubrey, and Lexa were standing at the top of the stairs listening.  
  
"He sounds pretty mad." Kaley whispered  
  
"Yeah, he is, he had that anger look in his eyes when I walked out." Kaden replied  
  
"Kaley, go downstairs and get me some crackers, that way you can hear better what they're saying." Aubrey said  
  
"No, they'll get mad at me." Kaley replied  
  
"But it will be believable, just go." Lexa whispered  
  
"No, Kaden you go." Kaley whispered  
  
"I'm not..." Kaden said about that time he sneezed  
  
Courtney walked over to the bottom of the stairs, looked at them, she wanted to laugh, when she heard them all running upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to your children Courtney?" Brian said  
  
"Do what? I was trying to do what was right for Kaley and Kaden, you know I was scared of Jason." Courtney replied 


	9. Chapter 8

2 months later  
  
After the fight Courtney and Brian grew further and further apart. Kaley got her transplant from Jason. It was almost time for the kids to start school, Liz, Zander and Ric had decided to put Aubrey in home school for this year so she could stay home and take care of the baby. Micah had gotten rid of her crutches, and she was walking on her own very well. Kristina was doing fine as well. Emily had opened a club inside of Wyndemere, through one of the secret tunnels, the entrance was through the grotto, so she named it The Grotto. About a week before school started, Kaley, Jaxton, Kaden, Aubrey, Micah, and Alex were sitting outside of Kelly's talking.  
  
"Kaden, we have to get Mom and Dad back together."  
  
"What do you mean back together, they're not divorced." Alex said  
  
"News flash Alex, since you've been gone, Jason Morgan is our dad." Kaden replied  
  
"And since Mom and Brian are probably going to get a divorce over her lying to everyone, and other things, it would be the perfect opportunity to get them together."  
  
"You think it will work though? I mean Uncle Jase and Aunt Courtney are both hard headed as the two of you." Micah said  
  
"So it's the perfect match." Kaden replied  
  
"And with the help of you guys, we can be sure to have them back together in no time." Kaley added  
  
"But what if your mom and Brian get back together?" Jaxton asked  
  
"You can't think like that Jax, if they don't split up, we'll split them up." Aubrey replied  
  
"So are you guys in?" Kaden asked as he laid his hand in the middle of the table, Kaley put her's over it and grinned at her brother.  
  
"I'm in." Micah said  
  
"Me too." Aubrey added  
  
"I'm not really that close to them though." Alex said  
  
"So, we need all the help we can get." Kaden said  
  
"I'm game." Jaxton said  
  
"Alex?" Micah asked  
  
"Okay, count me in." He said  
  
"Great, we need to get to work right away starting our plans." Kaley said  
  
That night there was a note left for Brian to find in the penthouse. Although they weren't getting along they were still living together, but one of them usually slept on the couch.  
  
Brian,  
Meet me at The Grotto tonight at 8. We need to talk without the kids interrupting us. Courtney  
  
They also left a note at Jake's for Jason to find.  
  
Jason,  
I hope you will accept my request to join me at The Grotto for dinner maybe some dancing, tonight at 7. Courtney  
  
Kaley walked in, her Mom was finally home, she hadn't been home all day, and Kaley had been across the hall with Micah.  
  
"Mom, Dad called earlier, he asked if you would want to go out to dinner with him tonight at The Grotto." Kaley said  
  
"Yeah, I'll call him and tell him I'll meet him there."  
  
"No!" Kaley exclaimed, "I mean, he said no, just he'd be there and if you showed up, then you could have dinner."  
  
"Okay, that's a little strange of Jason, but okay." Courtney replied  
  
That night, the kids were having a party in the game room of Wyndemere, just like a back to school back totally legitimate, no drinking or smoking or anything like that. Kaley had sneaked down to The Grotto, taking Sarah and Micah with her.  
  
"So what's the point of this?" Sarah asked as the looked through the doorway.  
  
"We're trying to get my parents back together." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Because they're my parents, what kid wouldn't want their parents together." Kaley said  
  
"Look, there they are, they're dancing." Micah said  
  
"They look really close too."  
  
"And there's Brian." Kaley added as Brian walked through the door.  
  
"Right on time."  
  
"Tell me about this plan." Sarah said  
  
"Well, we gave Uncle Jason a note saying to meet Aunt Courtney here, then a letter to Brian saying to meet Aunt Courtney here, only an hour later, then Brian will see Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jason, and he'll be hurt."  
  
Later that night  
  
Micah and Sarah spent the night with Kaley, they were standing in the kitchen making some snacks for them, when they heard the door slam.  
  
"Courtney!"  
  
"It's Brian." Kaley whispered  
  
"What?" Courtney asked as she came down the stairs, "And keep your voice down, I just got Courbria to sleep."  
  
"I just came by to get the rest of my things, it's over, I'm moving out." Brian said  
  
"What are you talking about Brian?"  
  
"Don't say anything to her. Don't say anything to her." Kaley was chanting from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm talking about you and Jason tonight at the Grotto."  
  
"You saw us?"  
  
"Yes, I saw you." He replied, "So it's over, I'm moving out."  
  
He went upstairs and got some of his things, then came back down, shoving it all into a bag. He walked back upstairs and kissed his sleeping daughter, and told BJ and Kaden bye, then walked into the kitchen, kissing Kaley's forehead, he told her goodbye as well. He walked back into the living room.  
  
"Brian."  
  
"I'll have my attorney bring you the papers." He said before walking out.  
  
Courtney walked over to the couch and sat down as she began to cry, Kaley walked in, and took her mother in her arms, "He's not worth it Mom. If he can just give up on you that easily, he's not worth it."  
  
"I know, I mean, I've known it was over for awhile, I just haven't really had to face it, I didn't know it would hurt this much."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You want some popcorn, don't you Aunt Courtney?" Micah asked trying to cheer her up and waving a bowl of popcorn in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." She said taking the bowl  
  
"Come on, come up to my room, we were gonna watch 'Fools Rush In', we have tons of junk food in the kitchen ready to be carried upstairs." Kaley said  
  
"Okay." She replied getting up and following the girls to the kitchen, then upstairs.  
  
Kaley went into Kaden's room, "Did you hear that?" Kaley asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brian's gone for good, he's sending Mom the divorce papers." Kaley replied  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Mom's pretty upset."  
  
"We should have Dad come over and take care of her."  
  
"Not right now, we're watching movies in my room tonight, maybe tomorrow."  
  
2 weeks later- October  
  
The kids had went back to school, Kaley had fallen back into the habit of partying with Jaxton and their friends again. One night, there was a big party, and Jason had heard about it.  
  
Morgan and Jaxton were on the ground rolling around punching eachother, Morgan's lip was already swollen from Jaxton hitting him repeatedly, and Jaxton's nose was undoubtedly broken.  
  
"Morgan stop!" Kaley shouted, "I told you to forget about, you two are bestfriends, you don't need to be doing this!"  
  
"Kaley, he shouldn't have done it." Morgan replied as he momentarily looked at Kaley.  
  
"Chance help me!" Kaley shouted as she tried to pull Morgan off Jaxton, Jaxton was bigger than Morgan was, by far, but Morgan got the upper hand, and Jaxton was lying helplessly on the ground.  
  
"I swear Jaxton, if you do anything else to hurt my cousin ever again, I will personally kill you myself." Morgan said before Chance drug him away.  
  
Kaley pulled Morgan off to the side, "Jaxton, are you okay?" Kaley asked  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay Kaley?" Jaxton asked, "You're dumb ass cousin just beat the shit out of me."  
  
"Jaxton I'm sorry."  
  
"How did he know about all that?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
"You what? Why?"  
  
"Because, I was asking him about you being at a party one night, and I got mad, and it all just came out."  
  
"He promised me he wouldn't do anything about it." Kaley replied  
  
"Well, shows how much promises mean to your family." Jaxton said  
  
"Somebody help, it's Chance, there's something wrong with him!" Morgan yelled  
  
Jason was at Kelly's and there was a cop there, his scanner went off, and they were saying there was a possible drug overdose at a party, and it was at that spot, he knew Kaley was out there with their friends. Shortly after the cop left, Jason rushed out, and to his motorcycle, he took a shortcut out there, down some old railroad tracks, he beat the police, and he picked up Kaley, and rushed off, with Kaley fighting him the whole way. She was obviously drunk because shortly after they left, she made him stop because she had to throw up.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" She asked after she came out of the bushes.  
  
"The cops were about to bust that party, I couldn't let Brian catch you out there, he's use it against Courtney in court." Jason replied  
  
"That was so humiliating." Kaley replied, "Not to mention that was one of my friends that was having convulsions."  
  
"I can't help that Kaley, I didn't want you in trouble."  
  
"Well now, I'm going to be in trouble with Mom, because you're going to tell her."  
  
"That's right, you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff Kaley, it messes you up. I know what it does, that's why I have brain damage because of careless mistakes and alcohol." He said  
  
"So we have to tell Mom?" she asked as they got back on the bike.  
  
"Yes, we're going back to the penthouse." He replied as he started the bike.  
  
By the time they got back to the Harborview Towers, Kaley had a tight grip around him, and she had fallen asleep. He carefully climbed off the bike and then picked her up off it, carrying her in the building.  
  
"What happened?" Courtney asked as she opened the door to let them in.  
  
"Well, how about you help me get her in bed, and then I'll tell you?" Jason suggested  
  
"Okay, over some coffee, I just made some."  
  
Courtney pulled Kaley's shoes off as they walked up the stairs, she opened Kaley's door, and then pulled back the covers on the bed, letting Jason lay their daughter in it. They made sure she didn't stir, and then they walked out. Courtney went into the kitchen and got some coffee for them. She came back into the living room, where Jason was sitting on the couch, she sat next to him.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but Kaley was at a party tonight. I knew about the party earlier today, I heard Kaley and Lexa talking about it. I was sitting in Kelly's and there was a cop in there, his scanner went off, they said it was a drug overdose at a party. I went out there, getting out there before the cops, I got Kaley and took her away. A few miles down the road she wanted me to stop because she had to puke. She started yelling at me for taking her away, obviously the person that had a drug overdose was one of her friends."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say." He replied  
  
"God Jason, my life is so screwed up. I have a 3 month old, 3 kids that are all pretty wild, Kaley being the worst, I'm going through a divorce, and then there's you."  
  
"Are you saying I screwed up your life?" Jason asked  
  
"No, you're about the only thing that's right in my life right now."  
  
"That's nice to hear." He joked  
  
"I can't believe she would go do something like that."  
  
"She's a teenage girl, she's going to experiment with things she's not going to talk to us about."  
  
"I just hope she lives past the age of 18."  
  
"I do too." Jason said as he kissed Courtney's forehead.  
  
"I'm so thankful for you Jase, if I didn't have you looking out for those two, I don't know what I would do." Courtney said  
  
The next morning Kaley woke up, she had a horrible headache, and she wanted to throw up. She looked in on her mom, but also to find her dad in bed with her mom, she grinned knowing they were going to get back together. She then had thoughts of the night before, what exactly happened? How much trouble was she in? What happened after she left? She decided to call Aubrey, since it was almost noon, and she didn't go to the party.  
  
"Hello?" Aubrey answered  
  
"Aubrey, have you heard about what happened last night?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a drug overdose at the party at Evan Shearwood's house." Aubrey replied, immediately memories came flooding back to Kaley.  
  
"Oh my god, it was Chance, I remember him laying on the floor convulsing." Kaley said, "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"They don't know."  
  
"I bet Lexa's devastated."  
  
"Yeah, I called her this morning she went up there."  
  
"I'm probably the only one that their parents know about the party."  
  
"Probably the police just came out there and busted it, didn't take anyone to jail or anything, 'cause I think everyone ran." She replied  
  
"Oh." Kaley said, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad came out there and picked me up before the cops got out there, he brought be home, I went to check on my mom when I got up, and my dad's here they're sleeping in the same bed." Kaley replied excitedly  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's great Kaley, I can tell how happy you are." Aubrey said  
  
"Yeah, I'm real excited." Kaley replied, "But I'm gonna go, and call the hospital, I think after I take some aspirin and sleep a little while longer, I'm gonna go up there and see how Chance is doing."  
  
"Okay, talk to ya later Kay."  
  
"Bye Aub." 


	10. Chapter 9

Later that day  
  
"How's he doing?" Kaley asked Lexa as she and Jaxton walked into Chance's ICU room.  
  
Lexa jumped, then got up and ran into her friend's arms crying.  
  
"Kaley, they don't even know if he's going to make it through the night. I'm so scared, I don't know what I would do if he died." Lexa cried  
  
"I know sweetie, it's gonna be okay." Kaley replied, trying to calm her friend as she stroked her hair, but began to cry in the process, Jaxton put his arms around Kaley's neck, and his chin on her head.  
  
After a few minutes Kaley got Lexa to quit crying and she quit crying too. They sat down, Lexa in the recliner, Jaxton in a chair and Kaley on his lap.  
  
"Where's Skye and Ned?" Kaley asked  
  
"They've both been in and out, with them working, and this being sudden they can't take off right now. So I sit and wait, talk to him, I guess Ned and Skye got to feeling sorry for me, so they sent Noah up here so I wouldn't be alone." Lexa replied  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"He went to go get something to eat." She replied  
  
"Hey I heard Chance was in the hospital, so we rushed here." Dillon said as he and Georgie walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Georgie asked  
  
Lexa couldn't tell the story without crying, so Kaley did, "There was a party last night at Evan Shearwood's last night, we were all there. I guess someone put something in Chance's drink, the next thing we knew Chance was on the floor going into convulsions. Someone called the cops, and then my dad came out there and got me before the cops showed up, I guess almost everyone else ran."  
  
"I did, I didn't want my Dad to find me there, he'd kill me." Lexa said  
  
"Yeah, I ran too, some people stayed there, but they got taken to jail." Jaxton added  
  
"Where's my brother?" Dillon asked  
  
"He's probably at the office or something, I think Skye's at The Haunted Star, they're getting ready for their annual Crystal Ball." Lexa replied  
  
"Okay, I need to talk to him, so I guess we're going to go." Dillon said  
  
"Oh yeah, Dillon." Kaley said  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're related."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Jason's my dad."  
  
"I thought Brian was your dad." Georgie said  
  
"Yeah, so did everyone else, except my mom I guess." Kaley replied  
  
"Well, welcome to the family." Dillon said, "I don't know if it's a good or bad thing."  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Georgie said before walking out.  
  
Morgan walked in, "Hey." He said solemnly  
  
"Hey man," Jaxton said as he got up, and held out his hand, "Sorry about last night."  
  
"Yeah, me too, you know how I get when I drink." Morgan replied  
  
"So you forgive me?" Jaxton asked  
  
"It's forgiven but not forgotten, and you'd better never do it again." Morgan replied  
  
"Hey I have to go, do you want me to take you home?" Jaxton asked  
  
"No, I'll just have Kaden or someone come pick me up." Kaley replied  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you two later." He said  
  
"I'll walk you out, Aubrey, I'll be right back." Kaley said  
  
"Okay, we're not going anywhere." Lexa replied with a slight smile.  
  
Kaley and Jaxton walked to the elevator, "Where are you going?" Kaley asked  
  
"I don't know, I need to go somewhere to think."  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"No it's not that."  
  
"Jax, it's okay to admit if you're scared." Kaley said, "I've seen you cry before, it's okay to cry too."  
  
Tears began to fall down his face, "It's just, Chance and I have been bestfriends since we were born, being born 2 weeks apart, and he's like a brother to me. What if he doesn't make it Kay, what am I going to do?"  
  
"We'll just pull closer together, and take care of eachother."  
  
"Jaxton, we're strong, we've been through way too much, and it's only made us stronger." Kaley said as she began to cry too, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified, not only for Chance, but for Lexa. No telling what she'd do if something happened to him."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Okay, I love you." Kaley said, as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, unfortunate for Kaley, Jaxton had his dad's height instead of his mom's, and she had her mom's height instead of her dad's.  
  
"I love you too." He replied after they kissed.  
  
"I'll see you later." He replied as they kissed again before he got on the elevator.  
  
"Don't go do anything stupid Jaxton, please be careful." Kaley said  
  
"I will." He said before the doors closed  
  
She wiped the tears from her face and walked back to the ICU.  
  
"He's so scared." Kaley said as she sat down in the chair Jaxton had been sitting in, "That's the 3rd time I've ever seen him cry."  
  
"What was the other things he cried over?"  
  
"When Lady Jane died and when..." she trailed off.  
  
"When what Kaley?"  
  
"I can't tell you, we promised we're never to tell, not even Kaden knows."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Me, Jaxton, Micah, and Morgan." Kaley replied  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Lexa asked  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"How come Morgan knows but I can't?"  
  
"Because, it accidentally slipped and he is Jaxton's bestfriend, along with Chance."  
  
"Kaley, I won't tell anyone, I promise, I can't believe you won't trust me." Lexa said  
  
"It's not that Lex, it's just Jaxton and I are ashamed and humiliated."  
  
"You were pregnant weren't you? You were pregnant, and you had an abortion." Lexa assumed  
  
"Lexa, I can't believe you would even think I would do such a thing. No, that didn't happen."  
  
"Then what is it Kaley?"  
  
"Lexa, you have to promise you won't tell." Kaley said as she held her pinky out.  
  
"I promise." She replied wrapping her pinky around Kaley's, "What is it?"  
  
"One night at a party, Jaxton was pretty wasted, and I wasn't even buzzin', he didn't know what he was doing, and he raped me." Kaley explained  
  
"That's it, I'm killing him." Lexa said as she got up.  
  
"No Lex, you can't you promised you wouldn't say anything. Like I told Morgan, he was upset when I told him what happened, he cried. That's also why Morgan and Jaxton fought last night at that party."  
  
"That doesn't matter, it doesn't make up for what he did to you."  
  
"Lexa, I've got over it. He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"But it's still wrong Kaley, it's still illegal!"  
  
"Lexa, this is why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd blow up about it!" Kaley replied almost shouting.  
  
"Is there a problem?" a nurse asked  
  
"No." they both replied  
  
"I'm leaving." Kaley said as she began to cry as she walked out.  
  
"Fine." Lexa replied as she hit the wall and also began to cry.  
  
Both girls felt bad about what they said to the other one, Lexa fell back into her chair, and Kaley collapsed in a chair in the lounge before she even got to the elevator. After a few minutes, Kaley decided to go apologize to Lexa, and she began walking back to the ICU. Lexa had meanwhile got up and began walking out of the ICU hoping to catch up with Kaley before she left. They were both walking down the hall, and came around a corner, running into eachother, "Sorry." They both said, then they looked up.  
  
"Lexa, I'm so sorry about what I said to you." Kaley said  
  
"I am too Kaley, my nerves are going crazy right now."  
  
"I know, I'm scared for you Lexa, I'm afraid of what will happen to one of my bestfriends if something happens to her boyfriend." Kaley said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"I'll be okay, I won't do anything stupid if that's what you're thinking." Lexa said  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise, as long as I have you guys to lean on for awhile, I'll be fine." They said  
  
"Good 'cause we have a little circle of friends, with 5, and if something happens to one of us, we become a square, and we'd probably fall apart." Kaley said, "I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You'd still have Micah, Nicki, and Aubrey."  
  
"Okay, one, Aubrey's about to basically start a family with my brother, and two, it wouldn't be the same without you." 


	11. Chapter 10

2 months later-December  
  
Lexa had sat with Chance almost every waking hour she had. After about two months, it had gotten old, she wasn't giving up, but with basketball getting ready to start up, she didn't really have much time. They had all been in and out pretty frequently. The doctors wouldn't take him off life support because he had brain activity, but still wasn't awake, and Ned had begged Alan and Monica not to.  
  
Aubrey was about 7 months pregnant, she found out she was having a girl, which she was ecstatic about, and Kaden was also happy, but he really wanted a boy.  
  
"What are we going to name her?" Aubrey asked as they sat in the living room.  
  
"I don't know what do you want to name her?" Kaden asked, "It doesn't really matter as long as it's not like Margaret Louise or something."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I want her middle name to be Kaley. What do you think about Erin?"  
  
"No, sounds kind of boyish."  
  
"But it's a girl's name too." Aubrey pointed out.  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
"No, I've never really liked that name." Aubrey said, "Megan?"  
  
"No, because then her name would be Megan Morgan."  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"No, not Kayla Kaley."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Aubrey said as she made a funny face.  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"Jordan Morgan, nah, don't like that either." Aubrey said  
  
"Isabelle."  
  
"Isabella." Aubrey said  
  
"Isabella Kaley Morgan. I like that name."  
  
"I really like that name." Aubrey added, "We could call her Isa or Bella or Belle."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kaley asked as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Baby names." Aubrey replied  
  
"Oh cool, I want to help." Kaley said  
  
"Sorry sis, we've already got one picked out." Kaden replied  
  
"What is it?" She asked  
  
"Isabella Kaley."  
  
"That is so cute, but the name Kaley is just cute be itself. I bet you guys make pretty babies." Kaley said  
  
Later that day  
  
Aubrey had been spending a lot of time at Kaden's, because her parents hadn't been able to be home a lot. Jason and Courtney had also been spending more time together, much to the delight of Kaley and Kaden.  
  
Kaley and Aubrey were sitting in the living room talking, the phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Mom?" BJ said with terror in his voice  
  
"No, it's Kaley, Mom's not here, BJ what's wrong?" Kaley asked  
  
"Kaley, it's Jaydah, we were walking down the street, and she was shot, I didn't know what to do." BJ replied  
  
"Okay, call 911, and Aubrey and I will be there in a few minutes." Kaley replied before hanging up.  
  
"What is it?" Aubrey asked as they jumped up, and headed for the door.  
  
"It's your sister, she was shot." Kaley replied as they pulled their shoes on and their jackets out of the closet.  
  
"What about Courbria?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Crap." Kaley said as she ran up the stairs and grabbed her sister, and the diaper bag, pulling a blanket over Courbria, she ran back down the stairs, and they headed out the door.  
  
"So what happened?" Aubrey asked as they rode the elevator to the parking garage.  
  
"I don't know, he just said they were walking down the street and she was shot." Kaley replied as they got off and ran to the Expedition, luckily they had Courbria's carseat in the car.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Kaley, I can't ride to GH with her will you take me?" BJ asked  
  
"Yeah, get in the backseat, and talk to Cori, she's been crying almost all the way here." Kaley replied as he got in and started cooing at his sister.  
  
"Hurry Kaley." BJ said  
  
"I'm trying, I don't want to get us killed on the way there." Kaley replied  
  
"So what happened BJ?" Aubrey asked, she was crying.  
  
"I don't know, we were walking down the street, and we heard gunshots, we jumped to the ground, I covered her, but it was too late, she had been shot."  
  
"Where at?" Aubrey asked  
  
"In the arm." BJ replied  
  
"Does Dad and Gia know?" Aubrey asked  
  
"No, I don't think so." BJ replied  
  
"God, I have to call them." Aubrey said as she dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gia. Where's my dad?"  
  
"He's right here, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jaydah, she and BJ were walking down the street, and they we shot at. Jaydah was hit." Aubrey explained  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"We're on our way to the hospital, we're following the ambulance." Aubrey said  
  
"We're on our way." Gia said  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
By the time they had got to the hospital, they had prepped Jaydah for emergency and were trying to get a hold of Gia and Zander, "Aubrey." Jaydah cried  
  
"Sshh, don't talk." Aubrey replied as she rubbed her sister's forehead.  
  
"Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"They're on their way."  
  
"You don't need to be so stressed out, it's not good for the baby. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Jaydah said as she started to close her eyes.  
  
"No, Jaydah, you have to keep talking, they said you went unconscious in the ambulance. Tell me about everything, about the new puppy Dad got you. Don't close your eyes Jaydah." Aubrey said  
  
"Girls, here you are." Zander said as he and Gia walked in and kissed their foreheads, then Jaydah went unconscious.  
  
"We signed the papers, they're taking her into emergency surgery. The bullet is still inside her arm. They're hoping it didn't hit anything really important." Gia said  
  
"I was trying to keep her awake." Aubrey said  
  
"It's okay now though, she's going into surgery." Zander said as they walked back out into the waiting room.  
  
"Aubrey, you don't need to be so stressed out, she's going to be okay." Gia said, "It's not good for the baby or for you."  
  
"You could go into premature labor, that's what happened when your mom had you." Zander said  
  
"I know, I know, I've heard the speech a million times, I'm going to be-" she was stopped by a pain in her stomach as she clenched it.  
  
"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Kaley asked as she jumped up to help her friend.  
  
"Ow." Was all she could say.  
  
"We have to get her to the Maternity Ward." Gia said, "Zander, you and Kaley take her, I'm sure BJ will want to stay here, I'll stay here with him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zander picked up Aubrey, and they headed for the Maternity Ward, on the way Kaley tried to get a hold of Kaden, and then she called Liz.  
  
"I can't get Kaden to answer his phone, and your mom is on her way." Kaley told Aubrey as they got off the elevator.  
  
"Where's Kaden?"  
  
"I don't know, I called his cell and home, I don't know where he is." Kaley replied  
  
"He can't miss this." Aubrey said  
  
They brought a wheelchair over and took her to a room, Zander and Kaley followed.  
  
"I know this sounds really childish, but I want my mommy." Aubrey said through pants.  
  
"How close are her contractions?" a nurse asked  
  
"We don't know, her water broke, and we were in the ER." Kaley replied  
  
"So it probably won't be long now." She said before walking out.  
  
"Aubrey." Liz said as she walked in.  
  
"Mom." Aubrey replied before she hugged her, "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Where's Kaden?"  
  
"We can't get a hold of him." Kaley replied  
  
"Try calling again." Aubrey ordered  
  
Kaley walked out, a few minutes later she walked back in, "He went to Grove, he's on his way back now, he's trying to get here as fast as he can." She said  
  
"How long is it going to be?" Aubrey asked  
  
"He said he had just hit the city limits, so probably about 10 or 15 minutes." Kaley replied  
  
"The crib."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A crib, we don't have a crib yet." Aubrey said  
  
"We'll get one don't worry, you won't want her that far away from you for at least the first couple of weeks." Liz said  
  
15 minute later  
  
"Aubrey, I am so sorry about this." Kaden said as he came in and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's okay. Ow!" she squealed as a contraction hit, he grabbed her hand, and she squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
After the contraction was over, Aubrey took a deep breath and Kaden's hand was blue, "Sorry." She said  
  
"It's okay." He replied as he kissed her cheek, "I need to talk to your mom and my sister out in the hall for a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked out into the hall, "What is it Kade?"  
  
"Well, you remember that day we had gone to Grove, and Aubrey came back talking about this crib she had fallen in love with?" Kaden asked  
  
"Yeah, I remember, you didn't have enough money to get it because you had got everything else she wanted." Liz replied  
  
"Well, that's why I went to Grove, I saved up enough money to get it." He replied, "And it says Isabella Kaley on the head of it."  
  
"Aww, Kaden, that's so sweet." Kaley said  
  
"So, sometime between the time she has the baby and the time they go home, I need to take it to your house and set it up." Kaden replied to Liz.  
  
"Okay, probably sometime tomorrow." Liz said, "She was saying something about not having a crib."  
  
"So you did good." Kaley added  
  
They walked back in and Aubrey was having another contraction, this time she was sitting up in the bed, and Liz began to rub her back, "Kade, you should be over there rubbing her back." Kaley said  
  
"Oh, he's fine, at least he's here, unlike some father's are for their children's birth." Liz said, Zander glared at her.  
  
"Can we not fight right here and now, my baby doesn't need to be brought into the world with her grandparents fighting, please, let's just try to get along." Aubrey said, "Daddy, I'm not trying to chase you out, but Gia probably needs you. She's probably scared to death right now. You need to go see how my little sister is. Tell her how much I love her, and that she has to fight for her niece."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"Certain, go be with Gia and Jaydah." Aubrey ordered, "You're not going to be able to be in here when the baby's born anyway, Mom and Kaden are going to be here."  
  
"Okay, but I'll be back later." Zander said  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, take care." Zander said as he kissed her cheek, and then left.  
  
"What's wrong with Jaydah?" Liz asked  
  
"She and BJ were walking down the street, and they heard gun shots, next thing BJ knew Jaydah was on the ground, with blood coming out of her arm." Kaley replied  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Well, they took her into emergency surgery." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh my gosh, I hope she's okay." Liz said  
  
"What about BJ?"  
  
"BJ's, fine, a little scared, we picked him up from the scene." Kaley replied  
  
"Why do you have Courbria?" Liz asked  
  
"Because Brian is at work, and so is Mom." Kaley replied  
  
"So what's going on with your parents? Are they going to get back together?" Liz asked  
  
"I think so, Dad's been spending quite a bit of time over at the house, and he spends the night."  
  
"What does Brian think about that?"  
  
"He's pissed because ya know the whole 'another man is sleeping in my bed with my wife' thing."  
  
"So do you still talk to him?" Liz asked  
  
"Yeah, he and Mom won't talk unless it's about the divorce. If he wants to see Cori or BJ, Kaden or I have to take them to his suite at the Port Charles hotel." Kaley replied  
  
"That's awful, they were so happy together, and then this just tore them apart." Liz said  
  
"Yeah, but we wanted them to split up after that too, when we had just an inkling it was over." Kaden replied  
  
"Hey I got the message you left for Kaden, but he's here. I thought I'd come by see how it was going." Courtney said as she walked in, "Kaley, you brought Cori up here. Why didn't you just leave her with Carly?"  
  
"She wasn't home. And Aubrey and I had to go pick up BJ, because he had been shot at, and Jaydah was hit, so we brought him here, and Aubrey went into labor, and that's only the short version."  
  
"So you guys have been in total chaos?"  
  
"Pretty much." Kaley replied  
  
The doctor walked in to check Aubrey, "Okay Aubrey, the baby is about to be crowning. So I'm going to have a few extra specialists in here that deal with premature babies, just in case." She said  
  
"Okay." 


	12. Chapter 11

The doctor walked in to check Aubrey, "Okay Aubrey, the baby is about to be crowning. So I'm going to have a few extra specialists in here that deal with premature babies, just in case." She said  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later Kaley and Courtney had left. Kaden, Liz, and the doctors and nurses had prepped for the delivery.  
  
"Okay Aubrey I need you to push, whenever you feel like you need to." Dr Meadows said, she pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Kaden and Liz's hands.  
  
"Oh my god!" Aubrey yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Okay Aubrey, just a couple more pushes and your baby will be here." Dr. Meadows said  
  
"Come on Abby, you can do this." Kaden said to her as he rubbed the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that to yourself if you had to do this." Aubrey said through gritted teeth as she pushed again.  
  
"You're doing better that some women in labor that are ten and twenty years older than you." Dr. Meadows said, "One more push."  
  
"That's nice to know." Aubrey said as she pushed again.  
  
"It's a girl." Dr. Meadows announced, Aubrey grinned  
  
Some nurses took the baby as the doctor cut the umbilical cord, and they handed her to the specialists who started sucking fluids out of her nose and throat. She still hadn't cried, Aubrey's grin quickly turned to a expression of worry.  
  
"She's breathing Aubrey." Liz assured her as she was looking over their shoulders.  
  
"Why isn't she crying though? I want to hear her cry." Aubrey said as they put an oxygen mask over her face.  
  
A few moments later, which seemed like an eternity to Aubrey, the baby cried, they wrapped her up and handed her to Aubrey.  
  
"Look at her Abby, she's gorgeous." Liz said  
  
"Just like her mom." Kaden added  
  
Aubrey gave Kaden a quick kiss on the lips, then turned back to her daughter, "Isabella Kaley Morgan." Aubrey said, "I wonder what she'll be like when she gets older."  
  
"Don't even start thinking that, because when she gets older, you'll want her to be like this again." Liz said  
  
Later that day Kaden and Liz had left to go set up the crib at their house, Courtney had taken Courbria home and Kaley was sitting with Aubrey. Aubrey was asleep, she was dreaming.  
  
"Okay honey, I'll be back in a few days." Kaden said as he kissed Aubrey.  
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" Isabella asked  
  
"I have to go out of town on business." He replied as he picked her up.  
  
"Is Aunt Kaley coming to stay with us?" she asked  
  
"Yes I am." Kaley replied as she walked through the open door.  
  
"Yay!" Isabella squealed  
  
"We're going to have fun and eat all the ice cream we want." Kaley said  
  
"No, I'm staying here this time Kaley remember." Aubrey said  
  
"Oh Abby, you could let us have our fun." Kaley replied  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Kaden said, "And Abby, don't let my sister give Belle all the ice cream she wants, and don't let her have all the ice cream she wants. She may be pregnant, but she doesn't need that."  
  
"I won't, I'm sure Jaxton wouldn't want her to have all that sugar." Aubrey replied  
  
"Love you guys."  
  
"Love you too." They all said before he walked out.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Abby!" Kaley yelled, "Abby, where's Isabella? Abby."  
  
Aubrey woke up, "Abby, here, they brought Isabella." Kaley said as she woke up her friend.  
  
"It's time for her feeding." The nurse said, "Will you need some help?"  
  
"No, my niece is about 8 months old, I think I can handle it." Aubrey replied as she took the baby and the bottle.  
  
"How much did she weigh?" Kaley asked the nurse  
  
"5 pounds 2 ounces, and she's 17½ inches long." The nurse replied  
  
"She's little." Kaley said as she rubbed Isabella's head, "Look at that hair."  
  
"I wonder if it will stay dark or if it will fall out and turn blond." Aubrey said  
  
"I don't know, I hope it stays dark, because I like your hair more than I do mine." Kaley said  
  
"I think she'd be a cute blond." Aubrey said  
  
"We're back." Liz said as she and Kaden walked in.  
  
"I brought you something." Kaden added as he handed her a pink gift basket with balloons that said 'Congrats' and 'It's a girl'.  
  
"Aww, thank you." Aubrey replied, "Aunt Sarah sent me those flowers." As she pointed to a vase of flowers sitting on the table.  
  
"Those are pretty did she call?" Liz asked  
  
"Yeah, she called to see how we were doing."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in Paris right now." Aubrey replied  
  
"We're going to take Isabella to Paris one day." Liz said  
  
Isabella quickly took the bottle, and Aubrey burped her.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Kaden asked nervously.  
  
"If you won't be so nervous, don't tense up, you're not going to break her." Aubrey said as she held the baby out for Kaden to take, she stretched out and arched her back. Kaden pulled his arms back, "Kade, she's just stretching, it's okay."  
  
"But what if I drop her?" Kaden asked  
  
"Just snuggle her up close to you, you won't drop her." Aubrey replied as the baby began to cry, "Are you just going to let your daughter cry like that?"  
  
He took, the baby and held her close, she immediately stopped crying, "Yep, she's going to be a daddy's girl." Kaley said as she snapped a picture.  
  
"That is so cute." Liz added  
  
"So, how does it feel to be a grandma?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Don't say that, I feel old." Liz replied  
  
"What's she going to call you?" Kaley asked  
  
"I haven't really thought about that yet." Liz replied  
  
"She's calling my mom Nana." Kaden said  
  
"She can call both of them Nana." Kaley suggested  
  
"We'll just let her decide, whatever she wants to call them." Aubrey added  
  
"That's right." Liz said  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Courtney asked as she walked in.  
  
"We were just talking about what Isabella's going to call us." Liz replied  
  
"I don't even want to think about that yet, it's a long time away. I want to enjoy her now while she's not squirming all the time or crying or all that, like Cori, she's all over the place." Courtney said, "This all already makes me feel old."  
  
"Mom, have you talked to BJ?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yeah, Jaydah came through her surgery well, it chipped off a piece of bone, but they replaced it with cartilage." Courtney replied  
  
"So she's going to be okay?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Yes, she is. Right now, they said, she's in a lot of pain, so they have her on a mild sedative." Courtney replied  
  
"I want to go see her." Aubrey said  
  
"No Aubrey, you need to stay here, you can go see her tomorrow." Liz said  
  
"Yeah, it might be best Abby if you stay here." Kaden added  
  
"Sweetie, I'm going to have to go home and stay with Jake and Elijah. Ric isn't home tonight, and I don't trust them to stay home by themselves." Liz said  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine here." Aubrey replied  
  
"I'll stay here with her, if it's okay with my mom." Kaden said  
  
"That's fine." Courtney said  
  
Liz left, Courtney and Kaley had decided to stay a little while longer. Zander came in and cooed at the baby for awhile, but then went to stay by Jaydah's side under Aubrey's orders. Jason came by to see how everyone was, then went to the penthouse. Finally Courtney and Kaley left and went to the penthouse as well.  
  
2 days later  
  
"Look Isabella, this is where you're going to be living at least for another 2 years, when your daddy and I can get a house just for us." Aubrey cooed at her daughter as Kaden pulled up in the driveway.  
  
They walked in the house, and into Aubrey's room, which was now partially the nursery. Aubrey saw the crib, "Kaden, did you get this?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was in Grove. I remembered you had wanted it, so I saved my money to get it. It even has her name on it." Kaden pointed out  
  
"Kaden, it's beautiful thank you." She said as she hugged Kaden and cried, "But how did you ever afford it."  
  
"From working."  
  
"I know that you don't even make this much in two weeks." Aubrey said  
  
"Almost, I've been saving since we went up there, that's been like 2 and a half months ago, and it was on sale." Kaden replied  
  
"I also know that it didn't cost 2 and a half months worth of pay either." Aubrey said  
  
"Well, I decided the mom needed a little something too." Kaden replied, he pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
"Kaden, they're beautiful, but you didn't-"  
  
"I know, but I wanted to, I couldn't help it."  
  
They kissed, but then Isabella began to cry, "Oh poor baby, no one's paying attention to her." Aubrey cooed at the baby as she picked her up and bounced her, "It's okay."  
  
"She is so little." Kaden said  
  
"What's up you guys?" Jake asked as he and Elijah came in.  
  
"Just watching her." Aubrey replied  
  
"Why does she do tricks?" Elijah joked  
  
"No, of course not, she's a baby." Kaden replied  
  
The next day  
  
"I am so tired. Why do babies have to cry all night long?" Aubrey said as she sat at Kelly's with Isabella in the stroller, and Kaley and Micah sitting with her.  
  
"Because they're babies, they have that right." Kaley replied, "We went through it with Cori too."  
  
"I don't think I slept more than an hour last night." Aubrey said  
  
"Abby, I'll come over and help you with her tonight if you want me to." Kaley said  
  
"No, that's okay, I don't think I'll be able to sleep even if you are there." Aubrey replied as she laid her head on the table  
  
"Did she sleep with you last night?" Micah asked  
  
"No, I put her in her bassinet next to the bed." Aubrey replied as she raised her head from the table.  
  
"There's your problem Abby, she probably wants to be next to her mommy." Kaley said  
  
"That is so weird, just think in about a year or so, she'll actually be calling you Mommy." Micah said, they looked over at Aubrey, she was out, "Poor thing she's so tired."  
  
"Come on, we're going to my house. Micah and I are going to take care of Belle, and you can sleep." Kaley said as she pushed the stroller out of the diner and Micah pulled her up.  
  
That afternoon  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for doing this for me." Aubrey said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Well, hello sleeping beauty." Kaden said, he and Kaley were sitting on the couch, Micah had gone home.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Aubrey asked  
  
"A long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"7 hours." Kaley replied  
  
"So what time is it?" Aubrey asked  
  
"It's 4 in the afternoon." Kaden replied  
  
"Do you feel any better?" Kaley asked  
  
"Yes, a lot better." Aubrey replied, "Kaley would it be too much of a problem if I took you up on that offer?"  
  
"The offer still stands." Kaley replied  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to leave you two alone." Kaley said  
  
"No, that's okay Kaley." Aubrey replied  
  
"No I have to go meet Jaxton." Kaley replied  
  
A while later in the park  
  
"You should see Isabella, Jaxton. She's so adorable, so small." Kaley said  
  
"I'll bet Kaden and Aubrey are proud of her." Jaxton replied  
  
"They are, they think she's the world now." Kaley said, "Do you want kids?"  
  
"I don't know, why, you're not pregnant are you?" Jaxton asked  
  
"No! I'm not pregnant, I was just wondering. Ya know, one of those questions that just pops up." Kaley said  
  
"Well since you have one, I have one too." Jaxton said  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled a box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Kaley, "Kaley Caroline Morgan, I love you with every piece of my heart, would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously  
  
"Oh my god. Jaxton!" she squealed, "I don't know what to say."  
  
He was nervous, "A simple yes or no will do."  
  
"Yes, god yes, I will marry you." She replied as he pulled her up and spun her around.  
  
"I know it seems kind of sudden, and you're not 18 yet, but Kaley, I love you, and I can't seem to think of living my life without you." Jaxton said  
  
"Me too." Kaley replied as the kissed, "And besides, it's only 3 more months until my birthday."  
  
"I know it wasn't exactly the perfect proposal, but I knew that you would get embarrassed if it would have happened in the middle of Kelly's or something." Jaxton said  
  
"It was perfect Jax." Kaley replied, "Come on, let's go tell my mom, she's probably at Kelly's."  
  
"Then we have to go tell my parents." Jaxton said  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked to Kelly's, "I'm so nervous."  
  
"Don't be, I'm sure your mom will be happy." Jaxton said as he ran his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Hey honey, hey Jaxton, how are you today?" Courtney asked as she sat food down on a table.  
  
"Fine." Kaley replied as they went to the bar and sat down, "Mom, we have something to tell you."  
  
"You're not having a baby too are you?" Courtney asked  
  
"No, we're not." Jaxton replied  
  
"Jaxton proposed to me today." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh my gosh, congratulations." Courtney said as she walked around the bar and hugged her daughter and Jaxton, "I'm so happy for you, my little girl is getting married."  
  
"What do you think Dad will say?" Kaley asked  
  
"He'll probably be happy. Your uncle on the other hand, might not be too happy." Courtney said, she looked at her smiling daughter, "You're glowing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm really happy for you, but I'm kinda busy. So could you wait a minute?"  
  
"Well, actually we were going over to Jaxton's to tell his parents about the engagement." Kaley replied  
  
"Oh okay, tell the boys I'll be home by 10. I think your dad is suppose to be there by 7, he's picking up Cori." Courtney said  
  
"Okay Mom, I'll see ya later." Kaley replied  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They went to The Jacks residents, they were happy for them. After that Jaxton took Kaley home. 


	13. Chapter 12The End

After that Jaxton took Kaley home. Kaden and Aubrey were asleep, and Isabella was asleep in her carseat next to the couch. When the door shut, Kaden and Aubrey both jumped.  
  
"Hey Kaley, what's up?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Nothing. Guess what?" Kaley said  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaley held her hand in front of Aubrey and her brother, "Jaxton proposed to me tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"So you're getting married? When?" Kaden asked  
  
"We haven't picked a date, sometime after our birthday though, of course." Kaley replied  
  
"Are you excited?" Aubrey asked as she examined the ring.  
  
"Yeah I am, we stood in the park and I cried forever."  
  
"He proposed in the park?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Yeah, he knew I would be embarrassed if he proposed in the middle of a restaurant or something, so he just did it in the park." Kaley replied  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Aubrey said  
  
"This is too much for me." Kaden said as he went and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Are you ready to go to my house?" Aubrey asked  
  
"Yeah, let me go grab some clothes." Kaley replied as she ran upstairs  
  
When she got back downstairs Kaden was kissing Isabella and putting her in her carseat. The three of them looked so cute together. She couldn't wait to have a family with Jaxton. Maybe they would be as cute as Kaden, Aubrey, and Isabella.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Kaley said  
  
"Bye." Aubrey said before she and Kaden kissed, Kaley picked up the carrier.  
  
"Bye brother." Kaley said  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Can you say 'bye daddy'?" Kaley cooed at Isabella, Isabella flashed a toothless smile.  
  
"Bye you guys." Kaden said before they walked out the door.  
  
They left and went back to Aubrey's. Isabella cried and cried, Aubrey held her and rocked her, but it was no use. Kaley took her and started walking around Aubrey's room, bouncing her, she stopped crying and almost immediately went to sleep.  
  
"How did you do that?" Aubrey asked  
  
"It was just something Courbria liked when she was a baby." Kaley replied  
  
"My daughter hates me doesn't she?" Aubrey asked as she plopped down on the bed.  
  
"No," Kaley replied as she sat down next to Aubrey, "no sweetie, she doesn't hate you, she doesn't even know what that means. She knows what makes her happy, that's you and Kaden, and bouncing, if you bounced her, I bet she'd go to sleep too. Look, you're having postpartum depression, Mom went through it too, just go to sleep. I'll lay her down, and everything will be fine."  
  
"Thank you Kaley."  
  
"No problem, you just get some rest, let me worry about Bella for the night." Kaley said  
  
A month later  
  
"Zander, we found out who shot Jaydah." Brian told him  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Faith Roscoe."  
  
"I thought she was in prison."  
  
"She got out about month before she shot Jaydah. She was just showing you what she could do. We caught her, and she will be convicted."  
  
"Thank you Brian."  
  
5 months later-June  
  
"We would now like to introduce the class historian, Miss Kaley Morgan."  
  
"Our lives have been filled with triumphs and tragedies from the word go way back when we were in Mrs. O'Hara's and Mrs. McAllen kindergarten classes." Kaley began, "Like the time when Melina Hernandez was climbing on the jungle gym, and she fell and was knocked out by a metal beam, or when Jacob Walker got a new baby brother, he brought it to school to show the entire class. In 2nd grade we were starting to mellow out and become more comfortable with out classmates. We formed our alliances, if you were a girl, you had to be friends with Kasey Redden or Mackenzie Peterson, but not both, and you couldn't be friends with someone that was friends with the other girl either. The boys didn't care, and they thought we were dumb and had cooties. We went through elementary school, gaining new friends and sometimes losing old ones. Those years flew by quickly, and soon we entered 6th grade, middle school, it was pretty terrifying, but we had eachother, and so it was okay. Through sixth, seventh, and eighth grades, Kiley and Riley Emerson got the news their parents were divorcing and one of them would be moving to California, later to find out it would be Riley. We also lost Markus Crabtree. We gained Erin Moore, Dawson Sharp, and Kori Aldridge. Ninth grade came and we started high school, which was more terrifying than middle school, because the senior boys were tossing our boys in trashcans and giving them swirlies in the bathrooms. The girls weren't so bad off. 10th grade wasn't as bad, we had learned a lot like not to cross the upperclassmen. 11th grade was scary, that's when we lost the 6 boys who took their own lives in front of some of us. And we gained, to name a few, my cousins who are also twins, Shawn and Sarah Quartermaine. And now, we finally became seniors. There were many cases of Senioritis, and we weren't really prepared for all this. It's kind of scary to say goodbye to your friends you've known forever. In the kindergarten class of 2009, there were 42 of us. Now there are still 42 of us, I'd like to think it's like an omen or something, even though we're not the same people. There are only 10 of us that have been here for the last 13 years. Micah Corinthos, Nicki Cassidine, Aubrey Lansing-Smith, Alex Smith, Lexa Spencer, Zoe Hendricks, Ryder Landers, Cash McCain, Kaden Morgan and myself. Blake Preston and MJ Garrison, who we lost last year, would have made 12. We would like to thank our teachers and the administration, as well as our parents, friends, and eachother for making this the best 13 years of our lives. Thank you and goodnight."  
  
The football stadium was decorated in balloons and streamers. Family and friends were sitting in the bleachers, watching the seniors walk across stage one by one and receive their diplomas. After the last person walked across stage the superintendent announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would now like to present to you the Port Charles High School graduating class of 2022. Congratulations Seniors."  
  
After the ceremony, Jaxton was waiting at the fence for Kaley, he picked her up and spun her around. "Congratulations baby." He said  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Liz was standing there holding Isabella, Kaden and Aubrey walked up, and hugged Liz, then Aubrey took Isabella. "Congratulations you guys." Liz said  
  
"There you guys are." Courtney said as she and Jason walked up hand in hand, "Congratulations." She hugged Kaley and Kaden.  
  
They turned to their father, and hugged him, "Congratulations." He said  
  
"Thanks for being here Dad." Kaley said  
  
"I knew it was important." He replied  
  
"Why don't we all go out to eat?" Courtney suggested, "BJ is going with Brian tonight, but he wanted to see you two graduate, and Cori is going home with Carly. Jaxton, Aubrey would you like to join us?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to impose, and Isa will be too much to handle." Aubrey said  
  
"I'll keep her, you go with them." Liz said  
  
"Kaley, Kaden, here, I got you two something, it's not much, but just a little congratulations present." Brian said as he walked up handing them each a card.  
  
"Aww, thank you Brian, that's sweet." Kaley said  
  
"Thanks Brian." Kaden added  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Brian said before walking off.  
  
Kaley and Kaden opened the cards, inside of each was a hundred-dollar bill, "Oh my gosh." Kaley said, "When he said not much I figured it would be like 20 bucks or something."  
  
"Well, we know who's buying dinner tonight." Jason said  
  
"I don't think so." Kaley said  
  
"Come on, let's go." Courtney said before they walked off.  
  
Later that night after dinner  
  
"Where were you guys last night?" Kaden asked  
  
"Well, we have some news for you." Courtney began, she looked at Jason, "Your father and I eloped last night."  
  
"For real?" Kaley squealed  
  
"Yeah, we went to Niagara Falls." Jason replied  
  
"That's so cool." Kaley said as she bent down to pick up one of Courbria's toys.  
  
"Kaley what is that?" Courtney asked  
  
"What is what?" Kaley asked  
  
"That on your back." Courtney said as she raised up Kaley's shirt a little, "Kaley Caroline Morgan!"  
  
"It's just a tattoo." Kaley replied  
  
"Just a tattoo?" Courtney repeated, "Kaley, how long have you had this?"  
  
"A few months, it's what Kaden got me for my 18th birthday." Kaley replied  
  
"Did you get him a tattoo too?" Courtney asked  
  
"No. I paid for him to get his tongue pierced." Kaley replied  
  
"I should kill both of you." Courtney joked as she grabbed their shoulders and shook them as they laughed.  
  
"We're 18 though, you can't do anything." Kaden said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
Kaley and Kaden took off running upstairs, Courtney chased them.  
  
After they got through with their game of cat in mouse which Jason ended up joining forces with Courtney, and they ended in the kitchen in a food fight.  
  
"That reminds me of when we were little." Kaley said  
  
"You got into food fights with these two when they were little?" Jason asked Courtney.  
  
"No, but they would both take off running and I'd chase them through the house." Courtney replied  
  
"I could see you chasing twins around this house." Jason said as he laughed.  
  
She wiped Cool-whip in his face.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Jason said  
  
A month later-July  
  
It was Port Charles's hottest day all summer, it was July 16th, 12 days after her baby sister's first birthday. Kaley Morgan was preparing in the bridal quarters in the Queen of Angels church, along with Micah, Nicki, Aubrey, Lexa, and Beckley. Courbria was in a dress matching Kaley's. The bridesmaids we wearing black dresses that had pink ribbons and a small bow in the front, and in the back, a part of the dress had been cut out from the wait down, and there was pink there it went down as a train on the floor.  
  
The music started, one by one the bridesmaids came out. Beckley first, then Lexa, then Nicki, then Aubrey, and finally, they maid-of-honor Micah. Courbria and Colton, Jaxton's cousin, walked out, Courbria was throwing petals everywhere. Finally the bridal march started, Jason and Kaley stepped out as everyone stood. Jaxton and Kaley's eyes locked, he mouthed "I love you." And she mouthed it back. Kaley's dress was white spaghetti strap, with rhinestones across the top of it, and then beading on the long flowing skirt.  
  
They got to the alter, "Who gives this lady to this man?" the priest asked  
  
"I do." Jason replied as he kissed Kaley's cheek, Jaxton took her arm and lead up the stairs.  
  
Priest: Repeat after me. I, Jaxton, take thee Kaley to be my wife.  
  
Jaxton: I, Jaxton, take thee Kaley to be my wife.  
  
Priest: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish  
  
Jaxton: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish  
  
Priest: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.  
  
Jaxton: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.  
  
Priest: Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live.  
  
Jaxton: Forsaking all others, for as long as we both shall live.  
  
Priest: Kaley  
  
Kaley: I, Kaley, take thee Jaxton  
  
Priest: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish  
  
Kaley: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish  
  
Priest: For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.  
  
Kaley: For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.  
  
Priest: Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live.  
  
Kaley: Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live.  
  
Jaxton: Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love.  
  
He places the ring on her finger.  
  
Kaley: Jaxton, take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love.  
  
Priest: Having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of God and these witnesses and having pledged yourselves each unto the other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor, and cherish each other until you are parted by death. Jaxton you may kiss your bride.  
  
Kaley jumped into Jaxton's arms, and they kissed.  
  
Afterward at the reception, Kaley and Jaxton shared their first dance, and then Jason danced with Kaley, then Kaden danced with her.  
  
Jason hit his fork on his champagne glass, "Being the father of the bride and all, my wife informed me I have to make a toast. Kaley, I wasn't there through most of your life, not as your father anyway, but at least I did get to see you grow up. You were a beautiful little girl, and you grew into a beautiful young woman, I mostly have your mother to thank for that. Now remember Jaxton, take care of her, or you will have to answer to me. Also remember, your love will be tested, the great loves always are, just ask me or Courtney, or Sonny and Carly. You have begun your journey, it needs to be treasured and cherished, it is up to the two of you to do that. So to my daughter, Kaley Caroline, and her new husband Jaxton Jacks."  
  
By the time he got through Kaley and Courtney both were crying. Kaley got up, and went over, and hugged her father, "Thank you Daddy." She said  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after...well not really, but The End. 


End file.
